


Our Queen

by amithegamer1



Series: Royalty [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damian and Gideon are siblings, F/F, F/M, I was watching the Lion King and it give me the idea to write this, Knights - Freeform, Lion King (1994) References, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Welcome Sir Raymond of the Palmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: He was in love with her, but he couldn’t have her. She was the only thing he wanted. But his sister already had her heart.
Relationships: Ali/Mick Rory, Amaya Jiwe/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, Charlie/Astra Logue, Gideon/Rip Hunter, John Constantine/Gary Green, Jonas Hunter & Ava Sharpe, Mona Wu/Konane, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Royalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070927
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Life is funny

I have known I was purported to be Queen, I was meant to have the throne, I was meant to rule our kingdom. But an ungrateful man had to come in my way. My mother Queen Grace, raised me to forgive but never forget. My younger brother, Jonas, quite a spoiled, ungrateful child. He did the unforgivable. 

My father slept with his mother after he and my mother had a fallout. His mother died straight after, so we took him into our family. But I guess he was too into royalty. He grows to hate me but to love my best friend, Princess Sara Lance.

"Princess Ava," Sara says, with a smile, as Ava smiles.

"Princess Sara," Ava says, as Sara noticed Jonas standing beside her.

"Prince Jonas," Sara says, as Jonas smiles.

"Princess Sara," Jonas says, before bowing, as Sara chuckles and arched a brow towards Ava, as the blonde shrugs.

"We're both royalty you don't have to," Sara says, as Jonas shakes his head, and shrugs.

"But I want to," Jonas says, as Sara looks at Ava before looking at Jonas again, and smiles.

"Princesses Prince," A server says, as the princesses looked at the man, they smile, and the prince rolls his eyes.

"Quite too formal we have known each other our whole life's Gary," Ava says, as Gary scoffs and shakes his head.

"I know but I still love to show respect," Gary says, as Sara smile, before tilting her head.

"Well thank you, Gary, are we need?" Sara asks, as Gary nods.

"Yes the weekly training," Gary says, as Jonas sighs.

"I still don't understand why you guys insist on training?" Jonas says as Sara tilts her head.

"You mean girls?" Sara asks, as Jonas rapidly shakes his head.

"N-no I- I just..." Jonas says, stammered, as Ava shakes her head, holding back a laugh.

"We want to train because we can," Ava says, looking at her brother, before looking at Sara, and smiles.

"Princess," Ava says, holding her hand, which Sara gladly takes.

As the princesses left the room, Jonas let out a frustrated sigh, before following them out.

Me and Sara have always been undoubtedly close, we didn't have a very good start, but as time went on, we became more closer.

As Jonas watched the princesses fight, he always knew Ava was better at fighting than him, both of the princesses were better than him.

Ava pushes Sara to the ground, Jonas grunts, he watched Ava and Sara wrestle, as Ava gets on top of Sara, causing Sara to laugh.

"Get off of me," Sara says, as Ava laughs, and Jonas rolls his eyes.

"Make me," Ava says, as a man clears his throat, causing the women to look at him, as Jonas smiles.

"Princesses," The King says, Sara pushes Ava off her, as Ava rolls her eyes, and stands up.

"Father," Ava says, helping Sara up.

"King Hunter," Sara says, as Ava's father smiles.

"Princess Sara," Hunter says, as Jonas smiles.

"Sir Raymond and Princess Eleanor are here," Gary says, as Hunter nods.

"Bring them here," The King says, as Gary nods, and leaves.

"I can image you two together," Hunter says, as Ava arched her brow.

"What do you mean Father?" Ava asks, as the King shrugs.

"Just someday you two will get married," Hunter says, as Sara tilts her head.

"To each other," Hunter says, as the women eyes widened, they look at each other, before blushing and look at the King.

"I mean-"

"I don't-"

"Urgh," the women says, turning away.

"Father!" Jonas says as Hunter shakes his head.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hunter says, as The Queen walks in, with the two guests, as Gary follows behind.

"Michael what did you do?" Gideon says, as the princess chuckles.

"Probably freaked them out again," Eleanor says, as Sara rolls her eyes.

"Anyways Sir Raymond, Princess Eleanor what are you two doing here?" Ava asks as Nora rolls her eyes, and Ray smiles.

"King Damien thought Princess Nora should get out of the castle," Ray says, as Sara smirks.

"Nora?" Sara asks as Ray's eyes widened, he blushes at his mistake.

"I mean Eleanor," Ray says, as Nora smiles, and shakes her head.

"It's okay Raymond everyone makes mistakes," Nora says, as Ray shyly smiles.

"Sir Raymond," A voice says, causing Ray to turn around.

"Yes Mister Green?" Ray asks, as Gary smiles.

"May you come help Sir Tarazi bring in the guest," Gary says, as Jonas tilts his head.

"Princess Zari is here?" Ava asks before Jonas could open his mouth.

"Yes, so is princess Jiwe and Logue," Gary says, as Ray smiles.

"Well I will be right there pardon me," He says, as the royalty nods, and he leaves.

Jonas was always jealous of how close Ava and Sara. For a moment he thought they were in love with each other until he found out about Knight Nyssa and Prince Oliver. Knowing Oliver was just for fun he didn't really care. 

But Nyssa was a different story she fell in love with her, Ava knew he was happy when he found out Nyssa was going back to her kingdom. He didn't have to go through the heartbreaking moments with Sara.

Jonas and Ava got into physical and verbal fights. Princess Sara never knew why they fought but it always ended up with Ava at her palace.

Jonas watches Sara tilt her head, her eyes darted towards Ava, Jonas looks at Ava, she had a small cut on her cheek, it was bleeding, Jonas watched as Sara moves towards Ava, her hand touching Ava's cheek, wiping away the blood, as Ava shyly smiles.

As Jonas clears his throat, before starting to rapidly cough, the group looked at him, and his father patted his back. "Prince Jonas are you alright?" Sara asks as Jonas nods.

"I'm fine," Jonas says, clearing his throat, as his father continues to pat his back.

"I'm fine Father," Jonas says, as The King nods.

"Alright Prince attitude," Hunter says, as the Queen rolls her eyes.

"Calm down King sassy," Grace says, Hunter scoffs, as He wraps his arm around the Queen.

Him and our father never had the best relationship, something he's jealous of how strong Ava and their father bond is.

"Father?" Ava says, as Hunter look at her. 

"Yes," He says, as Ava raised her brow.

"Why is everyone here?" Ava asks, as her mother smiles.

"We having a royal dinner," Grace answers, for Hunter, as the princesses and prince nod.

"But The King and Queen aren't here?" Jonas asks as the King nods.

"I know with the princesses and princes," Hunter says, as Jonas nods.

"It will help you find your future King or Queen," Grace says, as Jonas smiles, and shakes his head.

"This might be fun but I already found my future Queen," Jonas says, as Ava facial expression change, before she smiles at look at Jonas.

"Who?" Ava says, innocently, as Sara smiles, and nods.

"Yeah Who Jonas? I will love too," Sara says, as Jonas smiles at Sara.

"You will find out soon," Jonas says, as Sara smiles, and he glares at Ava.

"What time is the royal dinner?" Nora asks, turning away from the love triangle, as she says.

"Anytime now I will like you all to go upstairs and change," Grace says, as the princesses and prince nod.

"Princess Sara I had your Knight Jackson come to bring you your clothes," Hunter says, as Sara smiles.

Jackson was more like a younger brother to her than a Knight, her server Stein was quite the smartest man we all know he taught us most of everything we know.

"Princess Nora will come with me," Grace says, leaving, as Nora nods, and follows her.

"Come on," Ava says, handing out her hand, that Sara gladly took, and they walked into the palace, as Hunter looked at his son.

"Your going to get your heartbroken," Hunter mumbles, but Jonas didn't quite catch it.

"What?" Jonas asks as Hunter shakes his head.

"Nothing come on son," Hunter says, walking into the palace, as Jonas shrugs and nods, before following his father inside.

The girls went straight to Ava's room to change, they were almost done. When Ava came back Sara. "I got you something," Ava says, as Sara tilt her head, and Ava hands her a black box, she looked at Ava, before looking back at the box, she took a deep breath, before opening the box.

She gasps when she saw the canary's necklace. she looked at Ava who just smiles at her. "Here let me put it on you," Ava says, taking the necklace away from her, Sara moves her hair, so Ava could put the necklace on her.

"Done," Ava says, as Sara looked in the mirror before stand up.

"It's beautiful thank you," Sara says, kissing her cheek, before pulling her into a hug.

"Your welcome," Ava whispers, before pulling out of the hug, when she heard a knock at the door, when she opened the door, she was spotted with a server, Mona.

"Your majesty are you ready?" Mona asks, as Ava quickly looked at Sara, before nodding.

"Princess," Mona says, as Ava turns to her.

"Yes?" Ava says, as Mona licks her thumb, and wipes Ava's cheek.

"Oh my god why did you do that?!" Ava asks, wiping her own cheek.

"Lipstick on your cheek," Mona says, calmly, as Ava sighs.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ava asks as Mona shrugs, and Sara snickered, causing Ava to shake her head.

"The ball is waiting," Mona says, with a smile, leaving the princesses.

"Come on," Sara says, with a smile, as Ava shakes her head, but smiles, before holding out her hand, which Sara takes, and walks out the room.

The ballroom was gorgeous, they noticed Nora and Ray standing at the bar. as Amaya and Behrad danced around the room, they laughed when they saw Zari eating the food. Few seconds passed Jonas noticed them.

Sara came into the ballroom, in a beautiful blue dress, with a stunning pair of diamond earrings. Jonas tilts his head when he saw the canary necklace dangling from her neck, with her curly blonde hair on her shoulders.

But his eyes went to the blonde beside her, she was wearing the exact outfit as Jonas, but white with gold essentials, she had a blue outline gold royalty sash with her curly blonde hair dangling down her back.

Ava watched as Jonas walked towards the bar, as Sara and Ava walk towards the bar. Ava shakes her head when she heard Jonas. "Your the bartender you shouldn't be drinking on the job," Jonas says, as the bartender grunts, and drinks his beer, out of spite.

Our bartender, is the one and only, Mick Rory, a few years back he and his partner came to steal from the castle, but failed, Ava found Rory in a vulnerable state when his partner died, Leonard Snart and she give him this job, but he had to promise not to steal from them, he did a couple of time, he realized that he shouldn't when Ava kept on giving him the job back, trusting him.

"Mickey you can drink all you want," Ava says, as Mick grunts pleased, and Jonas roll his eyes.

Jonas watch as Ava whispered something in Sara's ear, causing the blonde to smile and nod. "You that hungry?" They heard Behrad say, as he looked at his sister.

"Shut up," Zari says, with a mouth of full food,

"That's unprofessional," Jonas says, as Zari puts more food in her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Zari says, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Leave them alone," Ava says, as Jonas sighs, and walks away.

"What's his problem?" Zari asks, with a mouth full of food.

"Zari," Ava says, as Zari nods and swallows her food.

"Now repeat it," Ava says.

"I said what is his problem?" Zari says, as Ava and Sara look at each other before looking back at the group, and shrugging their shoulders.

"He's being a real ass," Nora says, as the group nods.

"He can't dance," Behrad says, causing everyone to look at Jonas on the dance floor, sadly he can not dance, the boy is stiff.

"Excuse me," Sara says, as the group nods, and she leaves.

Jonas watch her Sara walks away from the group, he smiles but walks towards Sara.

"Hey," Jonas says, Sara jumps a little.

"I'm sorry," Jonas says, as Sara smiles, and shakes her head.

"It's okay," Sara says, as Jonas nods, before looking at her necklace.

"That's quite the beautiful necklace you have," Jonas says, as Sara smiles, looking at the necklace.

"Thank you, Ava, gave it to me," Sara says, looking at Ava to say something and the group laughs, as Jonas nods.

Jonas smiles, as he heard the Tango music start playing. "Do you want to dance?" Jonas asks as Sara watch Ava excuse herself.

"Sorry Ava already asked me," Sara says, as Ava walks towards them.

"May I?" Ava says, as Sara smiles, and takes her hand.

As Ava and Sara move into the middle of the ball floor, Sara moves around Ava, and when she gets to Ava's face, she softly slaps her, before Ava grabs her hand, and Sara moves down her body before going back up. A dramatic circle started, as they danced around the circle. As Ava twirl Sara, and they got out of touch, on beat she tapped her shoe on the ground. Ava holds out her hand which Sara takes and spins in front of Ava. Ava moves her hand up Sara's torso. And Ava sightly dips Sara, before dancing around the circle. Ava twirls Sara when Sara got into Ava's arm, she dips her.

The group claps, when Sara and Ava finish, Sara has her arm around Ava's shoulder with a wide smile, as Ava's arms are around her waist.

"Chef kiss," Zari says, when Ava and Sara got backside them.

"When did you guys learn that?" Amaya says as Behrad shakes his head.

"I mean in the begin the slap?" Behrad says as Nora nods.

"I mean that was amazing!" Nora says, as Ava smiles, before Sara whispers something in her ear, causing the blonde to nod.

"Well enjoy the ball me and Sara have to go," Ava says, as the group nods, as they left they heard.

"You can't stop eating for one second," Behrad says, before them to laugh and shake their head.

They got into Ava's room, Ava closes the door, as Sara sat on her bed. "Are you okay?" Ava asks as Sara nods.

"Yeah these shoes are just killing me," Sara says, taking off heels, as Ava nods.

"Hey Ava," Sara says, causing Ava to look at her.

"Yes?" Ava says.

"Can you go get me some water?" Sara asks as Ava nods.

"Hey Jonas," Ava says, when she saw her brother, before leaving them alone.

"Hey," Jonas says, as Sara smiles.

"Hey Jonas," Sara says, not looking at Jonas.

"Here let me help you," Jonas says, helping Sara take off her heels.

"Thank you," Sara says, as Jonas smiles.

"No problem," Jonas says, as Sara sighs.

"Can I tell you something?" Sara asks as Jonas nods.

"Sure," Jonas says, as Sara sadly smiles.

"I'm surprised we're friends," Sara says, she noticed Jonas shift when she calls them friends.

"Me and you?" Jonas asks as Sara nods.

"Mhm," she hums, as Jonas tilts his head.

"Why?" He asks, as Sara shrugs.

"I mean your Ava's brother we would be nothing more," Sara says, Jonas growls.

"Hey guys," Ava says, walking into the room.

"Hey Aves," Sara says, as Ava hands her the glass of water.

"Thank you," Sara says, as Ava smiles.

"Your welcome," Ava says, before looking at Jonas.

"You okay?" She asks, as Jonas walks past her before bumping her shoulder, Ava's face falls.

Ava sighs before turning around and pushing Jonas, Sara's eyes widen.

"Ava!" Sara shouts as Jonas sightly falls backward.

"Want to take this outside?" Jonas asks as Ava nods.

"Yeah," Ava says, walking out of her room when Sara following behind.

In a split second, Jonas tackles Ava into the ballroom, as the princesses and princes gasps, as the two wrestles on the ground, before Ava pushes him on his back. She puts her knee in his back, causing him to groan in pain, Ava sighs, before looking at a brunette.

"Nora get our father," Ava says, as Nora nods, and leaves with Ray following behind.

"I need you to calm down," Ava says, as Jonas lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I am calm," Jonas says, as Sara moves in front of him.

"No your not," Sara says, firmly, as Ava nods.

"Close your eyes and count to ten," Ava says, as Jonas did what she said.

"And breath in and out," he heard Sara say, Jonas hates how both Sara and Ava can calm him down, so easily.

"Jonas," they heard their father say, causing Jonas to open his eyes, and the princesses to look at the King.

"Get off of him," Grace says, as Ava nods, and gets off of her brother's back, as Jonas stands up.

"Jonas go to your room and Ava come with me," Hunter says, as Ava shifts, and Jonas's eyes widened.

"But father-" Jonas says, as Grace shakes her head.

"Jonas," The Queen and King say, united, as Jonas nods, and leaves.

"Sara come on," Amaya says, as Sara nods, and follows her, with Nora and Zari behind them.

"Ava," Her Father says, walking out of the ballroom, Ava nods, and follows him.

"Time to go back to your palaces," she heard her mother say, as they walked out the ballroom.

Father follows her, they walk towards the lake, her father sits down, patting down a spot for Ava to seat down, Ava sighs, and sits down.

"What happened?" Hunter asks, as Ava shrugs, looking at the lake.

"I don't know he...he used bumped my shoulder when he's mad at me or he wants to start a fight I don't know why but it got me mad so..." Ava trails off, as Hunter hums.

"You fought him," He finishes, as Ava nods.

"I don't know what happened he was talking to Sara them boom he got mad at me," Ava says, as her father sighs.

"I think I know why," Hunter says, as Ava looks at her father.

"Why?" Ava asks, as her father bits his bottom lip, deciding if he should say it or not.

"Jonas been in love with Sara since she came twelve years ago," The King says, as Ava shakes her head.

"I knew that," Ava says, as The King brows knitted.

"What?" Hunter asks, as Ava sadly smiles.

"It was obvious anytime Sara touched or kissed me on the cheek he gets mad," Ava says, as Hunter chuckle.

"You have a million chances to kiss her or ask her to be your future Queen but you chose not to?" Hunter asks as Ava sighs, shaking her head.

"Anytime we had a chance but my mind went to Jonas and how to hurt him would be," Ava answers, as Hunter smiles.

"The heart wants what it wants," He says, as he wraps his arm his daughter, pulling her close, causing his daughter to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You always love her and she will always be yours and Jonas can't do anything about it," Hunter says, kissing Ava temple, as she nods.

Little did they know Jonas was listening to everything they were saying. Her Queen? Jonas thought, he scoffs, before shaking his head, he growls.

I hate you so much Ava....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the [Dance](https://youtu.be/yCdy7kdsrOQ)


	2. Can you use love to fight death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes down...

In a blink of an eye you could lose everything, you hold closest. Life is funny, when you have everything in your palm, they just take it away. They show you something that you didn't want to see but you had to.

Months passed, Our kingdoms became at war with the east, King Savage wanted to battle, and Father is not going to let him win.

Jonas has been quiet, and quite sneaky. Mick saw in the armory, from the library. No one dared to ask why he was in the library. But when Zari asked he started he was watching porn. Ava chuckled knowing exactly what he was doing.

Princess Logue and her server, John Constantine, will be staying at the palace. It's quite obvious he finds Princess Sara attractive.

"Princess Sara would you like some water?" Constantine asks, as Sara smiles, and nods.

"Yes that would be lovely," Sara says, as Ava looks at Constantine.

"Get me one too," Ava says, causing the server to look at her, before nodding.

"Yes, your majesty," Constantine says, before leaving the room.

Sara noticed how Ava has been with Raymond a lot, practicing, Ava is amazing with swords, she even gets Raymond down a couple of times. She even got to undefeatable Tarazi down, Sara noticed how Jonas was acting. 

He doesn't argue with the others, anymore. The Queen would say he's acting more mature, a loud noise, gets Sara out of her thoughts.

"what was that?" Sara asks, as Ava shrugged her shoulders, and opened the door.

"Dad stop!" they heard Nora say, Ava looks at Sara, before running out of the door, with Sara following behind.

"Dad you can't kill my friends anymore!" Nora shouts, as the King holds his sword by Raymond's throat, his guards have their swords pointed towards Gary and Mona. 

"Damian what are you doing?" Hunter asks, as he looked at the king, he didn't reply.

"Dad you can't stop me from marrying him," Nora says, as Grace looked at Gary.

"Are you trying to marry Gary?" Grace asks, as Ava looks at her mother.

"No mother," Ava says, as her head nods towards Raymond, and Grace nods in realization.

"Raymond," Grace mouths, before looking at Damian.

"Damian," Grace says, as Damian shakes his head.

"Gideon," Damian says, not looking at his sister.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks, as she moves more closer to him.

"I do not want my daughter to marry him," Damian says, as Grace puts her hand on his forearm.

"Be grateful your daughter found the love of her life and is not being forced to marry a random prince," Grace says, as Nora stares at her aunt and her dad.

"Be glad that your daughter picked the best knight to the future king," Grace says, as Damian sighs.

"Be happy because your daughter is happy," Grace says, as pulls his sword away, from Ray's throat, Raymond's eyes widened, and he moves away from Damian, as the guards lower their swords, they all stood in silence, before they heard someone clear their throat, they all turned to look at them.

"Your majesty do you still want the waters?" Constantine asks, as the princesses nod.

Constantine hands Ava and Sara their glass, as Ava quickly gives her glass to Raymond. who smiles, before drinking the water. "I'm sorry Sir Raymond," Damian says, causing Raymond to look at him.

"It's okay King Drahk," Raymond says, as the king shakes his head.

"It's not...I'm sorry for not realizing the love you two have in your relationship," Damian says, as Damian looks at Grace, before looking at Raymond.

"With that, I will allow you to marry my daughter," Damian says, as Raymond smiles, and looks at Nora, who looks at him, before looking at her father.

"Father we don't want to wait for our wedding," Nora says, as Ava looks at her cousin.

"Wait, are you saying you want to get married right now?" Ava asks, as Nora nods.

"yes," Nora says, as Ray smiles, and looks at Sara.

"If you want to, I could marry you guys," Sara says, as Mona brows knit.

"how can you," Mona asks, before getting cut off.

"not important," Ava and Sara say, in sync, as Mona nods.

"You could have it in the ballroom," A voice says, causing them all to look at her, it was Amaya, with Behrad, Zari, and Astra behind her.

"That would be beautiful," Nora says, as Raymond nods, and Nora looks at her father, who smiles.

"Well I guess we are having a wedding tonight," Damian says, causing Nora to hug her father.

The wedding was beautiful, as Zari does the usual, Behrad and Amaya dance, as Ray dances with Nora. Grace and Hunter dance, like Damian, walks towards Zari, and holds out his hand, as Zari shallows her, for taking the king's hand, dancing with him. Sara watches, as Ava whispers something in Astra, causing the brunette to smile and nod. As Ava holds out her hand, which Astra takes, and follows her out of the ballroom. Sara looks at John, they locked eyes, as Constantine smirks.

Sara kisses Constantine as they walk into the guest room in the palace. "Are you sure about this, Love?" Constantine asks, before kissing Sara again.

"Yeah why won't I be?" Sara asks, taking off Constantine's shirt.

"Well Princess Ava," Constantine says, going in for a kiss, but Sara pulls away.

"What about Princess Ava?" Sara asks, as Constantine shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess you two had something but I guess not," Constantine says, as Sara nods.

"Yeah I guess," Sara says, she looks down, before looking at John again, and kissing him.

The next day, Ava couldn't find Sara anyway. she stopped looking for her and thought she might have gone to sleep. The even comes around, she still hasn't seen her, she also hasn't seen Constantine.

"Do you know where princess Sara is?" Ava asks, as Zari shrugged her shoulders.

"I think she’s still in the guest bedroom," Zari says, as Nora's brows knit.

"at this time?" Nora asks, as Zari nods.

Behrad looks at Zari's plate of food, before looking at Zari. "Z look!" Behrad says, pointing towards a wall, causing Zari to turn around, Behrad quickly takes the donut out of her plate.

"Hey!" Zari says, as Behrad eats the donut, and Amaya and Nora laughs, 

Ava shakes her head, as she leaves, and walks towards the guest bedroom. she touched the doorknob. it was unlocked? Ava opens the door. "Hey Sar-," She says, cutting herself, her eyes widened. As she looked at Constantine and Sara.

"Oh my-" Ava says, cutting herself off again, by closing the door.

a Few seconds later, Sara comes out of the room, fully dressed. "You slept with him?" Ava asks, already knowing the answer, not daring to look at Sara.

"Yes is that a problem?" Sara asks, as Ava shakes her head.

"No," Ava says, Sara watches as Ava rubs the back of her hand with her left thumb.

"Yes it is," Sara says, as Ava shakes her head again.

"No it's not," Ava says, as Sara grabs her hand, but Ava pulls away.

"stop," Sara says, as Ava washes her hand over her face.

"I'm so stupid," Ava mumbles, as Sara raised a brow.

"Ava?" Sara says, knowing the blonde wasn't going to answer.

"I thought you slept with Astra?" Sara asks, as Ava shakes her head.

"No after I showed her the pond she went to find Constantine I guess he was...occupied," Ava says, bitterly.

"why would you take her to the pond?" Sara asks as Ava thinks for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter," Ava says, as Sara sighs.

"Is it a problem that I slept with her server?" Sara asks, as Ava shakes her head.

"No, you can sleep with anyone you want," Ava says, nonchalantly, as Sara sighs.

"Then what's wrong?" Sara asks, as Ava nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing you slept with Mister Constantine, not my problem," Ava says, as Sara shakes her head, and Ava starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sara asks, causing Ava to stop in her steps.

"With my father," Ava says, as Sara eyes widened.

"But he's going to war with the east there going to battle today," Sara says, as Ava nods.

"I know," Ava says, as Sara shakes her head.

"You can't go," Sara says, as Ava scoffs.

"Why? Jonas is going and he's the worst man to go on the field," Ava says, coldly, as Sara looks at her with pleading in her eyes, that Ava didn't dare to look in.

"Ava..." Sara whispers, as Ava shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but I'm going," Ava says, firmly, and walking away.

When the king saw her, he stopped. "You ready?" The King asks, as Ava nods.

"Are you okay?" Her father asks, as Ava gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Father," Ava says, as Hunter nods.

They got all the knights down but left only Jonas and her father alive. Ava watches Jonas walk toward their father, with his sword in his hand. Ava raised a brow, "son," she heard her father say, before her eyes widened, as she watched Jonas put his sword into their father's chest.

"Jonas!" Ava shouts, running towards their father.

"Ava..." Hunter says, as Ava shakes her head.

"Daddy no no no," Ava whimpers, as tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Hunter says, as Ava sobs.

"Stop please," Ava says, as her father smiles.

"I love you," her father says, his last dying words, as she saw a shadow creep up behind her, she saw her father's sword, she quickly picked up. And turns around and slashes Jonas's sword with her own.

"You're smart," Jonas says, as Ava stands up. The metal sword clanking ran through the forest as she and her brother fought it off.

One of the knights turns to them. He was still alive, "princess..." the knight whispers, as Jonas smirks.

"NO!" Ava shouts, as Jonas swings his sword into the Knight's chest, as the blonde eyes widened.

"Why?! Jonas why are you doing this?!" Ava asks, as Jonas shakes his head.

"Because of you!" Jonas shouts, as Ava slightly tilts her head.

"Me?!" Ava asks, as Jonas shakes his head again.

"You and Sara!" Jonas shouts, as Ava chuckles.

"Well good news for you there's no me and Sara," Ava says, as Jonas raised his brow.

"what are you talking about?" Jonas says, as Ava rolls her eyes.

"she's the reason I'm here! I only came here because I was angry about her and Constantine," Ava says.

"Constantine?" 

"Astra server," Ava says, as Jonas scoffs.

"She did that to hide your feelings," Jonas says.

"what?" Ava asks, as Jonas laughs.

"remember she did the same thing with Knight Nyssa," 

_ "What's wrong Nys?" Ava asks, as Nyssa sighs. _

_ "God, I thought me and Sara had something," Nyssa says, Ava brows knit. _

_ "What do you mean? you guys are clearly in love with each other," Ava says, even if it hurts her to say it, it's the truth. _

_ "That's what I believed," Nyssa says, as Ava raised a brow. _

_ "what do you mean?" Ava asks, as Nyssa shakes her head. _

_ "I just found out she slept with Knight Walker," _

"Now you see," Jonas says, clapping his hand.

"what do you want from me?" Ava asks, as Jonas shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to make a deal," Jonas says, as Ava arched her brow.

"a deal?" Ava asks, as Jonas nods.

"what is it?" Ava asks.

"It's either we fight to the death or you run away and I rule the kingdom," Jonas says, as Ava tilts her head.

"If I want neither," Ava says, not really as a question, as Jonas nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder.

"Then I will tell the whole kingdom that you killed their king," Jonas says, as Ava shakes her head.

"they wouldn't believe that," Ava says, as Jonas gives her a skeptical look.

"are you sure?" He asks, as Ava sighs.

"That's what I thought," Jonas says.

"Fine I will do it but quick question," Ava asks, as Jonas smiles.

"What is it Aves?" Jonas asks, as Ava sighs.

"why? why do you want me to leave?" Ava asks, Jonas shrugged his shoulders.

"To rule the kingdom is easy as that," Jonas says, as Ava shakes her head.

"We both know that's not the only thing," Ava says, as Jonas laughs.

"You know me too well," Jonas says, Ava just stares.

"Sara," Jonas says, as Ava didn't flinch, her face stayed neutral.

"I guess you already knew that," Jonas says, as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"smart minds think alike," Ava says, as Jonas nods.

"Yeah, the hearts too," Jonas says, as Ava hears moving and she looks to her side.

"Hey Aves," Jonas says, he's now too close for her liking, Ava looked down, her eyes widened, Jonas pushed his sword into Ava's chest, aiming for her heart but missed.

"Someone had to die and it wasn't just our father," Jonas says, as he walks away, now she on the ground, blood on her chest.

In a blink of an eye you could lose everything, you hold closest. Life is funny, when you have everything in your palm, they just take it away. They show you something that you didn't want to see but you had to.

_ "I wouldn't say having Jonas was a mistake but sleeping with his mother...I could've lost everything I loved," _

They show you your stories, past, future. They show everything that you don't know you had to see. You want to look away but you can't. Your eyes stay glued to it. you closed your eyes but you still can see it. You turn around but it's right behind you.

_ "I knew you were going to be a girl my princess and I sometime in line you gonna be the Queen," _

You start to wonder if everything they're showing you is true. Are you seeing it right? Is your playing tricks on you? Then they show you the moment you are at right now. then you realized, you're dying. that death is in your corner, you might die or live you don't know. But all you think about is where are you going to go? Up or Down. Were you a good person? You start to think about what you did in your past?

_ "can I tell you something?" Hunter asks, as his daughter looks at him. _

_ "My greatest achievement as a King was having you," Hunter admits, as Ava brows knitted. _

_ "really?" Ava asks, as her father nods. _

_ "without you I don't where I would be...I will probably be drunk in a bar...asking how did I lose myself? How did I let my cowardice take over me...how did I let myself lose the love of myself," Hunter says, as Ava sadly smiles. _

_ "Mother?" Ava asks, as Hunter nods, and chuckles. _

_ "I've been in love with her since she walked in my palace like she owned the place," He says, as Ava smiles. _

_ "and her brother scaring the living mess out of me," He says, as Ava shakes her head. _

_ "Uncle Damian? He's like a soft kitty," Ava says, as Hunter laughs. _

_ "Don't let him hear you say that," Hunter says, tickling her, causing the small blonde to giggle. _

_ "I'm surprised her brother didn't kill after he heard what I did," He says, as Ava frowns. _

_ "Jonas?" Ava asks, as Hunter hummed, he noticed how Ava shifted. _

_ "Is having Jonas going to change anything?" Ava asks, as Hunter shakes his head. _

_ "having Jonas? No, everything is going to be the same, the only thing that is going to be different is he's not going to be king," Hunter says, as Ava tilts her head. _

_ "what do you mean?" Ava asks,  _

_ "Not of our kingdom at least he could rule another kingdom," Hunter says, as Ava nods, but not really understanding it. _

_ "hm? can two siblings rule a kingdom together?" Ava asks, as Hunter thinks for a second, before nodding. _

_ "If they don't get married yes," Hunter says, as Ava smiles. _

_ "Them I'm not getting married," Ava says, as Hunter laughs, shaking his head. _

_ "are you sure?" Hunter asks, as Ava nods, pulling her closely, as she rests her head on his chest. _

_ "okay but when you find that one person who makes your heartbeat out of your heart, who lights up your life, who make you have a butterfly in your stomach, who makes you wish you were beside them, and your decision would change," Hunter says, as Ava tilt her head, before shaking her head. _

_ "alright just wait till you met the love of your life," _

Then you start to think if I live what would happen? Who would care? Who would find me? then you see something, someone? but everything starts to go black....and you wonder what did you see? Who did you see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter


	3. I don't know let's see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did she make it? how is the kingdom? Is everyone okay? Million questions, but is they all answered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy News Years Eves! If your reading this on new years then happy new years

"do you think she wants the sword?" A woman says as the man arched his brow.

"would you want the sword?" He asks as the woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she answers, as the man shakes his head.

"you don't know if you want the sword that almost killed you,"

It has been a couple of hours since the knights and Ava left. Sara sighs, thinking about the pond. she shakes her head, before deciding to walk towards the pond. she saw a picnic was sat up, she saw a note on the ground. in Ava's cursive handwriting.

_You are always there for me. when my spirits need a little lift. I cannot thank you enough for that. You are truly an extraordinary gift. We have been together in our heartbreaks and our darkest time. In that mix of time, I guess I fell in love with you. My love for you is uncontrollable, my feelings for you are unstoppable. I can't go a day without thinking about you. Without you, I'm not complete. With you, my heart finds its beat._

_My heart is filled with joy because of your love. You are my strength, and without you I'm weak. Before you came into my life. I was hopeless, lonely, sad. When you showed up, I knew that you were sent to me. You are always here to cheer me up. Your smile makes me shy. I'm sorry I may confess I fell in love with my best friend._

"love," A voice familiar accent says, causing Sara to turn around.

"John?" Sara asks as Sara looked at him, before looking back at the note.

" she was in love with you," John says, as Sara nods, not looking at him.

"and you were in love with her," John says, as Sara brows knitted, and she looks at John.

"Why are you using past tense?" Sara asks as John sighs.

"Sara follow me," John says, as Sara stands up, and follows him.

she walked into the saw Jonas, but only Jonas. No one else, she smiles at Jonas. "Jonas you're back," Sara says, as she looks at Grace, she looks like she been crying.

"Gideon?" Sara asks as she watches Grace break down, and cry into her brother's chest.

"what- what's wrong? what happened?" Sara asks, as she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, she looked at the side, it was Ray.

"I thought you and Nora left," Sara says, as Ray sighs.

"I couldn't," Ray says, as Nora nods.

"we couldn't," Nora says, causing Sara to grow more confused.

"why?" Sara asks as Amaya looks at her with pity in her eyes, Sara watches as Behrad rubbed circles in his sister back, as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Sara," Amaya says, as Sara brows knitted.

"Guy tell me what's happening?" Sara asks as she looked at Jonas.

"Jonas," Sara says, as Jonas shakes his head.

"M-my father...and Ava didn't make it," Jonas says, as Sara's face falls, and she shakes her head.

"no," Sara says, as Jonas face softens.

"I'm sorry I tried," Jonas says, as Sara looked at Jonas, studying him.

she watches as Jonas tapped his right leg, and how his left arm shirt is ripped, and his arm was bleeding, it couldn't be from the fight, it looks recent.

"you didn't," Sara says, it was oblivious Jonas was taken back a little from that.

"I did I swear," Jonas says, as Sara shakes her head.

"please believe me I did," Jonas says, begging, as Sara scoffs.

"I would rather die than believe you," Sara says, Mona looked at her.

"Sara," Mona says, as Sara quickly cuts her off.

"please leave me alone," Sara says, not trying to a breakdown in front of them.

As Sara walked down to the guest room, she stops and leaves towards Ava. she sighs before walking towards Ava's room. she opens Ava's door, she looked around her room. she noticed a photo, it was her and Ava. when they were younger, she let out a sob, as she looked around the room. This is all my fault...

Ava hears moving, she wriggles her toes, she can move. "Do you think she's alright?" A voice says, as Ava slowly opens her eyes.

"I don't know," Another voice says, as she saw the person in front of her eyes widened, and tries to sit up, but a person pushes her down.

"Calm down knight," A voice says, as Ava shakes her head.

She looks just like Princess Jiwe but she doesn't sound like her. "Who are you?" Ava asks, as the woman smiles, and puffs out her chest.

"I'm the person who just saved your life," The voice says, as a man with very nice hair, came into the picture.

"No you didn't," The man says, as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"I'm Nate and I'm actually the one who saved your life," Nate says, causing the blonde to smile, before looking at the brunette.

"You are?" Ava asks, as the brunette smiles again.

"Charlie," Charlie says, with a wink, as Ava smiles.

"Now that we told our name what's yours?" Nate asks, sitting beside the blonde.

"My name is Ava," She says, the two smiles.

"and your a knight right?" Charlie asks, sitting on the other side of Ava.

 _Should I tell them am a princess?_ Ava thought, _they probably would act different...right?_

"yeah," Ava says, as Nate smiles.

"so what's your last name?" Nate asks.

_Grace-Hunter_

"Sharpe," Ava says, deciding to use her middle name.

"Knight Ava Sharpe," Charlie says, as Nate smiles, before walking away, few seconds later, he comes back.

"Here's your sword," Nate says, as Ava looks at the sword.

_"It's either we fight to death or you run away and I run the kingdom,"_

_"If I want neither,"_

_"then I will tell the whole kingdom that you killed their king,"_

"Hello?" Charlie says, snapping in her face, as Nate pushed down her hand.

"That's rude," Nate says, as Charlie rolls her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders.

"t-thank you," Ava says, taking the sword.

"your welcome," Nate says, as Charlie smiles.

"I actually did this one!" Charlie says, as Ava smiles, and looks at the both of them.

"what do you both do?" Ava asks.

"I'm a healer," Nate says, Charlie stands up.

"I'm a smith," Charlie says, helping Ava up.

"Now we actually can take you back to your kingdom," Nate says, as Ava shakes her head.

"I can't go back," Ava says, as Nate raised a brow.

"why?" Nate asks, as Ava sighs.

"Let's say I might be sentenced to death," Ava says, as the two eyes widened, they looked at each other, before looking back at Ava.

"why?!" they asks.

Ava tells them what happened, she leaves stuff out. Like how she's a princess, the person who stabbed her is her brother, and the king is her father. Nate shakes his head, as Charlie's brows knitted. "What made you go into the battle?" Charlie asks as Nate nods, and Ava tilts her head.

"What do you mean?" She asks as Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"You had to have a reason," Nate says, as Ava sighs.

"Oh my god it was a girl who was she?" Nate asks, getting Charlie's full attention.

"She was the Princess," Ava says, as Charlie shakes her head.

"Oh no," Charlie says, as Nate nods.

"I came to talk to her when I saw her...saw with the other kingdom server," Ava says, as Charlie shrugs not really getting it, as Nate looks at her with pity.

"Okay so?" Charlie says as Nate bumps her shoulder.

"What?" Charlie asks as Nate whispers in her ear, causing the brunette to gasp, and her eyes to widen.

"Oh my god she slept with the server?" Charlie asks as Ava nods.

"Before the prince stabbed me he told me that she always did to hide her feelings already knew that because she did it to one of the others knights but I guess I didn't realize when she did it to me," Ava admits, as Nate's face softens.

"She loves you too?" Nate asks as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Back at the kingdom what do you think they're doing?" Charlie asks.

"Probably making the prince king," Ava says, as Nate shakes his head.

"With you?" Nate asks as Ava sighs.

"I'm probably known as dead," Ava says, as Charlie and Nate shake their heads.

"He did all of this because of a girl," Nate says, as Charlie scoffs.

"I would've never done that," Charlie says, as Ava chuckles.

"when you find that one person who makes your heartbeat out of your heart, who lights up your life, who makes you have a butterfly in your stomach, who makes you wish you were beside them, would you still believe that?" Ava asks, remembering everything her father told her, as a child.

"Love makes you do anything," Nate says, as Ava nods.

"It's uncontrollable," Ava says, as Charlie sighs.

"I guess you guys are right," Charlie says, as Nate smiles.

"Don't let that get to your head," Charlie warns, as Nate roll his eyes.

"So if you're staying," Charlie trails off, as Nate smiles.

"Then we need to show you around," Nate says, as Ava chuckles.

They showed me around the whole town, they said they had one last stop.

"Nickel's Bar," Nate says, opening the doors, before running off.

"What is that noise?" Ava asks, as Charlie smiles.

"It's karaoke night," Charlie says, as Ava tilt her head when Nate comes back.

"What's karaoke?" Ava asks as Charlie and Nate look at each other, before looking at Ava.

"It's like a selection of songs to which someone sings along like..." Nate tries to explain, as Charlie smiles, getting an idea.

"Let's say the song poison!" Charlie says, as Ava smiles.

"I know that one," Ava says, as Nate smiles.

"the lyrics will pop up on that screen," Nate says, as he points to the screen.

"and you will read the lyrics and sing it," Charlie finishes, as Ava nodded her head.

"that sounds like fun," Ava says, as Nate nods.

"what about we do it? all of us! and sing poison," Nate asks, not really wanting a no.

"I'm a bad singer," Ava says, as Charlie pats her back, before looking at Nate.

"everyone doesn't have a great voice," Charlie says, as Nate roll his eyes.

As a man walks up on the stage and grabs the microphone he clears his voice before speaking "here are the people we all wish will leave go home Charlie and Nate and a special guest Ava?" The voice says as Charlie and Nate smile, as Charlie grabs Ava's hand.

"come on I already signed us up," Nate says, as Charlie pulls Ava towards the stage.

"Their singing poison," Nate says, as Ava nods, and they hand her a mic.

"we will go first," Charlie says, Nate nodded his head.

"Poison! Yeah spot a man of freedom for a fact aah-aah uh-hum, Poison you ready Ron I'm ready! You ready Dave I'm ready Slick are you Oh yeah break it down," Charlie sings, as Nate smiles.

"Girl I must warn you! I sense something strange in my mind, Yeah yo situation is serious! Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time Mmmm tell 'em Rick it's all so beautiful," Nate sings, as Charlie grabs the microphone.

"Relationships they seem from the start! Yeah mm mm it's all so deadly When love is not together from the heart, Mm mm check it out," Charlie and Nate sings, nodding their head for Ava to sing.

"It's driving me out of my mind, That's why it's hard for me to find, Can't get it outta my head," Ava sings, shocking Nate and Charlie, and the whole bar, her voice was beautiful, so gentle and soft.

"Miss her, kiss her, love her," Ava sings, as Nate and Charlie stares at her.

"wrong move you're dead," Nate sings, still in shock.

"That girl is poison," Ava says, arching a brow towards Nate, as Charlie clears her voice.

"Never trust a big butt and smile," Charlie sings, bumping Nate.

"That girl is poison," they all sing. a few minutes later, they finished the song, as Nate still stared at Ava in stock, as they all walked off the stage.

"you said you couldn't sing?!" Nate asks as Ava shakes her head.

"I can't," Ava says, as Nate scoffs.

"now stop lying," Nate says, as Charlie nods.

" he's right your voice was beautiful," Charlie says, as Ava shrugged them off.

Back at the castle, everything is a living hell, Sara been a mess, Grace been snapping at everyone, and barely can look at Jonas. But weirdly Jonas has been normal, which set everyone off. Grace was talking with one of Hunter's closest workmen. He was trying to convince to make Jonas king, and how Jonas is acting is not helping him. The more the man talks the more irritated Grace gets. Grace shakes her head. "Gideon the King and the future Queen dies," Bennett says, as Grace's head snapped at him.

"Don't you dare use my maiden name you did nor ask or gain my permission to use my name," Grace snaps, as Bennett nods.

"I'm sorry Queen Grace but Jonas is the only one who can rule he is blood," Bennett says, as Grace sighs, sending a shiver down Grace's spine.

"Sadly yes he is," Grace says, shaking her head, she looks at Bennett.

"In one year I will let you make Jonas king," Grace says, Bennett's eyes widened.

"One year," The workman says, before getting cut off.

"Deal but I will like one thing," A voice says, causing them to turn around, Jonas.

"And what's that?" Grace asks, as Jonas smirk.

Sara sits in Ava's room, looking at the photo, shaking her head, as tears fall, her cheek, Sara sighs, as she hears knocks on the door. "leave me alone Amaya," Sara says, as the door slowly opens, only to show a man.

"Well lucky I'm not," The man says, as Sara's eyes widened.

"Daddy? what are you doing here?" Sara asks, as her father sadly smiles.

"Well I heard about Ava and the king," Lance says, as Sara nods.

"I'm sorry I knew how close you two were," Lance says, sitting beside his daughter, pulling her close.

"this was all my fault," Sara says, her a tear rolled down her cheek.

"If I wouldn't try...If I would never sleep with..." Sara trails off, as her father wipes around the tear on her cheek.

"with who?" he asks, as Sara sighs.

"John," Sara admits, as Lance's brows knit.

"John Constantine? Astra's server," He asks, as Sara nods, and her father sighs.

"my stupid feelings always have to get in the way," Sara says, before going silent.

Sara looks down at the photo, before finding another photo, she stares at it and smiles. it's when Laurel and they were younger. Laurel had her arms wrapped around their shoulders with a big smile, as the other princesses smiled as well, causing Sara to chuckle at the memories. 

"what?" Lance asks, as Sara sighs, with a sad smile.

"I remember running to Laurel to tell how blind Ava was to not see how in love I was with her," Sara says, as Lance smiles, thinking about Laurel and Ava.

"I remember how Laurel and Ava always use to bicker," Lance says, as Sara nods, and smirks.

" she always knew how to get Laurel mad," Sara says, Lance chuckles.

_"I will marry the finest prince," Laurel says, as Ava scoffs._

_"prince?" Ava asks, causing Laurel to nod her head._

_"I hope your not talking prince Oliver," Ava says, as Laurel's brows knit._

_"if I am?" Laurel says, as Ava shrugged her shoulders, and turned away._

_"what?" Laurel asks, as Ava looked at Laurel._

_"nothing," Ava says, before turning away._

_"tell me!" Laurel says, forcing Ava to look at her._

_"nope," Ava says, as Laurel roll her eyes._

_"you're so annoying," Laurel says, with a groan._

_"I am? that's not why I'm telling you," Ava says, as Sara shake her head, holding back a laugh, as she watches them._

_"you act like a child," Laurel says, as Sara smirk._

_"I do?" Ava asks, as Sara laughs._

_"you both do," Sara says, as the princesses roll their eyes, before looking at Sara._

_"Shut up Sara,"_

"I miss them," Sara says, as Lance nod.

"me too...I do every night," Lance says, kissing his daughter temple.

"What would Ava and Laurel tell you to do right now?" Lance asks, surprising Sara. 

"what?" Sara asks.

"what would they tell you?" he asks, as Sara shakes her head, and chuckles.

"to get off my butt and stopping moping around," Sara says, as Lance smiles, before turning serious.

"princess," he asks, as Sara looked at her father.

"yes?" Sara asks.

"I know I told you would never have to do this but..." Lance trails off, as Sara grew more confused.

"daddy?" Sara asks, as Lance sighs.

"I need you to marry Jonas," He says, as Sara's eyes widened.

"why?" Sara asks as Lance grabs her daughter's hand.

_"so he doesn't have to rule the kingdom alone and he doesn't ruin it,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've told you guys to never trust my word


	4. (Ava’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds out about the lost princess, Ava sees some shocking people, and Nate is well Nate.

Ava's life is great with Nate and Charlie, but she would be lying if she said she didn't miss the others. That she didn't miss Sara.

It was midnight when Nate ran into Ava's room out of breath "Ava!" Nate shouts, still trying to catch his breath, Ava's brows knit, as she got up.

"What's wrong Nate?" Ava asks as Nate shakes his head.

"Follow me," Nate says, Ava nods, and follows him, as they walked towards the bar, Ava grew more confused.

"Come on," Nate says, opening the door, as followed him in.

"Surprise!" A group of people says, Ava smiles but is still confused.

"Surprise? For what?" Ava asks, as Charlie smiles.

"For your year of being here," Charlie says, patting Ava's back.

"What?" Ava asks, as Nate grabs her hand, and pulls her more into the bar.

"You been here for a year," Nate says, as Ava nods.

"I haven't even realized that I been here a year," Ava mumbles, as Charlie tries to study the blonde.

"We're glad you're here if you keeping these two out of trouble," A man says, causing the rest of the group to laugh, as Ava smiles, and shakes his head.

"Round of beers for everyone," Nate says, as Charlie huffs.

"I wouldn't have done that after what that just said," Charlie says, as one of the people from the group stands up, Xane.

"Well I'm sorry Charlie I hurt your feelings," Xane says, with a smirk, as Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Fake old apologies," Charlie says, as the group legends, and Nate pats her back.

Ava washes her hands over her face, she sits in the chair by the bar. It's been one year since she leaves the kingdom, left everyone behind.

Just because of her brother, what happened to him. He should've to try and killed his sister, especially to kill his father for a woman. Who doesn't see from nothing more than a brother.

This town is the place for gossip, everything someone hears, useless or useful comes to everyone's ears and mouths. Ava never listens to what the two gossips about but this one was important it was about the kingdom.

Word around town is that Princess Sara is getting married, and I believe nothing less it's Jonas, but from a year or three days, you can't fall out of love with someone you loved your entire life.

It's not like Ava doesn't want to go back to the palace, she just can't. It doesn't matter what the kingdom, it matters what her family thinks, what Sara thinks when they heard Jonas say I killed our father, that killed the king.

She should know by heart they would believe her, but she doesn't she is scared if they don't and she came down here, to tell the truth and she ends up dying.

"You okay?" A voice says, causing Ava to look up, Charlie, and Ava nods.

"I knew you for a year and I know when your hiding something," Charlie says, as Ava arched a brow.

Do you?

Ava sighs, "It's just I realized I left everything I loved behind just because of a crazy prince," Ava admits, as Charlie stares at Ava, before looking at the table.

"Have you heard," Charlie trails off, but Ava knows what she trying to say.

"Yes," Ava says, as Charlie looks up at Ava.

"I'm sorry Sharpie," Charlie says, rubbing Ava's back.

"It's alright," Ava says, as Charlie sighs, Ava studies Charlie but deciding to ask.

"Charlie?" Ava asks.

"Hm?" Charlie hums, as Ava's brows knit.

"Do you know anything about your family?" Ava asks, shocking Charlie.

Charlie stares at the table, before shaking her head, and looks at Ava. "Only thing I know about my family is that my mother and father were going to the west when knights attacked them knocking me off the carriage," Charlie admits.

"So you know they didn't abandon you?" Ava asks as Charlie stands up.

"I'm not saying that and why did you care?" Charlie asks, defending.

"I care because," Ava says, with shouting cutting her off.

"Charlie are you coming for some rounds?" A voice asks as Charlie shakes her head.

"I'm good for tonight," Charlie says, walking towards the door.

"Charlie wait," Ava says, as Charlie walks out the door, Ava follows her.

"Charlie," Ava says, running in front of Charlie, stopping her.

"What?" Charlie asks.

"I understand if your parents are a tough topic," Ava says, as Charlie shakes her head.

"It's not about my parents," Charlie says, Ava nods.

"It's about your sister," Ava says, as Charlie's eyes widened.

"How," Charlie asks, as Ava puts her hand in her pocket, and takes out a picture, and handing it to Charlie.

"I knew your sister by heart," Ava says, as Charlie looks at the picture, it was a group photo, her sister was on a black hair man back, with a smile.

"Amaya Jiwe," Ava says, as Charlie's eyes widened.

"Jiwe? As in princess," Charlie says, as Ava nodded her head.

"My sister is a princess?" Charlie asks, more to herself.

"You're a princess too," Ava says, as Charlie shakes her head.

"No," Charlie says, as Ava chuckle.

"Yes you can't say no and think it's not true," Ava says, as Charlie sighs.

"I can't be a princess my fate is here," Charlie says, as Ava raised her brow.

"To be honest you could change your own fate Clotho," Ava says, as Ava grabs her hand, and Charlie feels herself getting pulled.

"Ava where are you going?" Charlie asks as Ava shrugged her shoulder.

"Charlie what if 'fate' brought me here," Ava says, as Charlie's brows knit.

"Why would fate bring you here?" Charlie asks, as Ava smiles.

"To show you to your sister," Ava answers.

"So you would go back to the kingdom just to show me, my sister?" Charlie asks as Ava nodded her head.

"But you will end up dying," Charlie says, as Ava stops, Charlie's eyes widened, it was where they found Ava.

"Ava," Charlie whispers, as Ava shakes her head.

"That is the place I could've died but you saved," Ava says, as Charlie frowns, and chuckles.

"Well Nate did," Charlie says, as Ava nod.

"But you still helped him you guys couldn't let me die but you didn't," Ava says, as Charlie smiles.

"I mean that would've been rude," Charlie says, as Ava chuckles, and nodded her head.

"I know and I'm glad you saved me if you didn't I wouldn't have you as a friend," Ava says, sweetly.

"I don't know how would you act if you find out about your sibling being royalty," Charlie asks, as tears down her cheek.

And bring crazy I don't know

"I would act the same way but don't you want to meet your sister," Ava asks, as Charlie scoffs, and nods.

"Of course," Charlie says, as Ava's brows knit.

"Then what's stopping you?" Ava asks as Charlie shakes her head.

"You!" Charlie shouts, Charlie sounded just like Jonas, Ava quickly shakes her head.

"why me?" Ava asks, as Charlie sniffs, before looking at Ava.

"I don't want you to die because of me," Charlie says, as Charlie grabs Ava's hand.

"Ava your my best friend and I don't let my best friend die just to meet my sister," Charlie says, as Ava sighs.

"Charlie," Ava starts, Charlie shakes her head.

"Ava if you find another way then yes I would come but I'm not letting you die," Charlie says, as Ava nods.

"Come on Nate's probably looking for us," Charlie says, as Ava nods, as Charlie walks away and Ava follows.

Charlie's not meeting her sister just because she doesn't want me to die, to be honest by the time Charlie and Nate became her best friends too. it's a weird feeling that your best friend is not going to meet her sister because she doesn't want you to die.

When they made it to the bar, they told them Nate left, the only place they would think he is, is the cabin. As they walked to the cabin, they saw Nate standing outside, "I will looking everywhere for you guys where were you?" Nate asks as Ava shrugged her shoulders, and Charlie roll her eyes.

"The place I almost died," Ava says, as Nate chuckles.

"She's serious," Charlie says, as Nate's face falls, as they walked into the cabin.

"Why were you two there?" Nate asks, closing the door.

"We were having a serious conversation," Charlie says, as Ava sits on her bed.

"About?" Nate asks as Ava and Charlie looked at each other, before looking back at Nate.

"Girl problems," they says, as Nate nods.

"That's all I needed to know," Nate says, as Charlie and Ava roll their eyes.

Couple of days passed, one of the Xane’s wives, the woman for gossip, said it’s the royal wedding tonight. Ava shakes her head, thinking about Sara marrying her brother. It’s also karaoke night, which was the only one that kept Ava’s mind off of everything.

“You ready?” Nate asks, as Ava feels someone watching she quickly turns around, no one was there.

“You okay?” Charlie asks as Ava looked at them.

“I’m fine,” Ava says, shaking it off.

“Let’s go,”Ava says, as her friends nod, and walks towards the bar.

As they opened the bar doors, they saw Rick and Dick the twins, sitting at the bar. “Your singing tonight?” Rick asks as the group walked towards the bar.

“I don’t know,” Ava says, as Dick smiles.

“Oh come on one song,” Dick says, begging, as Nate nods, and smiles.

“Yeah do it,” Nate says, as Ava sighs, with a playful smile.

“Okay what song?” Ava asks, as Charlie smirks.

“The song I made,” Charlie says, as Ava’s brows knit.

“Really?” Ava asks as Charlie nods.

“Alright wait,” Ava says, running to the stage.

She chuckles, when she signed her name, seeing who’s before her.

“I signed up,” Ava says, walking towards the bar.

“Who’s before you?” Rick asks, as Ava smiles.

“Ethan,” Ava says, as the group groans, and Ava laughs.

After a few people sang, it was Ethan's turn to sing, it was horrible but he loves to sing anyways, “Welcome our favorite singer no offense Ethan,” The man says, as Ethan smiles, shaking his head.

“None took,” Ethan says, as the man smirks.

“Ava Sharpe,” The man says, as Ava smiles, and walks on stage.

“Yeah, yeah, and the water's crashin' Trying to keep your head up high While you're trembling, that's when the magic happens And the stars gather by, by your side,” Ava sings.

“Your destiny is comin' close Stand up and fight,” Ava sings, as Charlie smiles.

“So go into that far off land And be one with the great I Am,”

"Sayin' rise up To the light in the sky, yeah Let the light lift your heart Burn your flame through the night," Ava sings, as the doors swing open.

"Yeah, spirit Watch the heavens open," Ava sings, as Nate smiles.

"Yeah Spirit, can you hear it callin'?" Ava sings, a few lyrics, before she finished the song, as the crowd claps, she walks off the stage.

"I wish I had a voice like you," Nate says, patting her back, as Ava laughs.

"That's all you could do is wish," Charlie says, as Nate roll his eyes.

As they walked to their table, Ava felt someone following her, she quickly turn around, grabbing the person, before pinning them to the wall, her eyes widened, when she saw the person.

"still got it huh?" the person says, with a smirk.

"Behrad?" Ava asks, in stock, as two shadows step on her right, one on her left.

"hey Aves," a voice says, the voice that she missed dearly, as Ava smiles, before shaking her head.

"what are you guys doing here?" Ava asks, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her right, Ray.

"well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day wow! Who do I think I am?


	5. (Sara's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other side of the story, Everyone talk's, Charlie's mad, and Nate just can't stop crying

Sara just stares at the king, breathless "You want me to marry Jonas...." Sara says, as her father nods.

"In a year," He says, as Sara stares in space, before Sara smirks, and looks at her father.

"Fine,"

"Your saying yes?!" Jonas asks, in shock, when Sara told him.

"mhm we're getting married on the day you become king," Sara says, as Jonas nods.

"Gary and Mona," Jonas calls out for them, the two runs into the room.

"yes, your majesty?" Gary asks, as Jonas smiles.

"tomorrow night you will have an engagement I need you two to set it up," Jonas says, as Mona's brows knit.

"sorry to ask but for who?" Mona asks as Sara forced a smile.

"for me and princess," Jonas says, as Mona and Gary's eyes slightly widen.

"I will explain later," Sara mouths, as the two nods, and leaves.

"I have one rule to our engagement," Sara says, Jonas's brows knit, as he nods.

"okay?" He says, as Sara sighs.

"No touching, only touching you can do is hold my hand, but ask first," Sara says, firmly.

"we will share a room after the wedding," Sara says, as Jonas nods, waiting for Sara to continue.

"that's all," Sara says.

"always add have to rules with him," Ava says, as Nora nods.

"mhm," Nora hums, as Nate chuckles.

"He sounds like the type to try to hack the rules," Nate says, as the smith nods.

" he is," the royalty says, as Ava clears her throat.

"back to the story," Nora says,

It was time for the engagement party, Jonas already told everyone about their engagement. As Sara looked in the mirror, before the engagement, she toying the necklace Ava gave her, she hears two knocks on the door. "Come in," Sara says, as the door slowly opens, only to show, Grace.

"Hey," Grace says, walking into the room, and closing the door behind her.

"Hey Gideon are you alright?" Sara asks as Grace shakes her head.

"I'm sorry," Grace says, as Sara sadly smiles.

"it's okay Gideon my father told me everything," Sara says, as Grace looked at the necklace dangling from her neck.

"I remember making that necklace with her I had her father's smiths work hard on it," Grace says, as Sara smiles.

"well thank you I love it," Sara says, as someone opens the door, Mona.

"you ready?" Mona asks, as Sara smiles.

"yes," Sara says, as Grace walks Sara look at Sara in the mirror, she doesn't understand why she keeps looking in the mirror, she doesn't Jonas what thinks about how she looks, she did this for her kingdom.

"you lovely," Grace says, as Sara turns to her, and she smiles.

"thank you, Gideon," Sara says, as Sara blushes when she heard what Grace mumbles.

"I wish you were marrying the right Hunter," Sara clears her throat, as Sara hold out her hand.

"Come on," Sara says, as Grace takes her hand, As the women walked to the ballroom, Sara scans the room for her friends, Grace went to talk to the other King's and Queen's. Sara saw her friends at the usual spot, the bar. so walks towards the bar, she quickly greets her friend, before leaning on the bar, as Zari walks towards her dancing, Sara smiles confusedly.

"what are you doing this is your engagement party," Zari says, doing the robot, as Sara's brows knit, as she tried not to laugh.

"is she high?" Amaya asks as Behrad shakes his head.

"no?" he says, taking a brownie, out of her plate.

"oh no," Behrad says, as the group looked at him.

"Behrad," Nora warns, as Behrad sighs.

" she ate the brownies," Behrad says, as Astra raised a brow.

"THE brownies," Astra asks, as Behrad nod, as John turn to Zari.

"how many did you eat?" John asks as Zari shrugged her shoulders.

"This is my second plate," Zari says, Amaya's eyes widened, Zari frowns, as Amaya pulls her away from the group.

Shaking her head, Nora hits Behrad in the back of the head. "ow," Behrad says, as Nora roll her eyes.

"Behrad," Ava says, as Behrad held up his hands, with a smile.

"look this is what Zari was talking about," Behrad says, as Nora roll her eyes.

"whatever," Nora says, as Behrad laughs, as Ava nods, for Sara to continue. 

Sara chuckles, before looking around the room, noticing Jonas wasn't here. Sara scans the room, before excusing herself to look for Jonas, doesn't understand why she's looking for Jonas, but she is.

Sara walks towards Jonas's room, touches the knob, before noticing the door was locked, she rolled her eyes, before knocking on the wall two times before the keys fell. Sara chuckles knowing Jonas was bad at hiding his keys.   
  
As Sara opens the door, she sighs, when Jonas wasn't in the room, she saw a sword hanging on the wall, it was his old sword. but he said he left it at the battle, it still had blood on it. knowing Hunter he didn't dare let Jonas battle if it wasn't the knight's blood. did he? _"I'm sorry I tried,"_

_she watches as Jonas tapped his right leg, and how his left arm shirt is ripped, and his arm was bleeding, it couldn't be from the fight, it looks recent._

He never cries, she knows that, because she knows him. Jonas didn't cry when his horse died, he didn't cry when the knight sacrificed his life for him. So why would care for the man who gave him no attention, for the woman who steals of the love of his life heart, he would've killed her, would've? 

"so you're saying he went back and got the sword that HE used to kill HIS father AND Ava," Charlie asks, as the group nod.

"And he didn't think twice about my body being gone," Ava says, as Charlie nod, Nate shake his head, wanting to hear more of the story.

"you two shhh so I can listen," Nate says, as the two roll their eyes.

Sara stares at the sword, in shock. Sara quickly turns around, as she heard the door open, she sighs in relief in she didn't see Jonas, it was Mona. "Princess Sara, why are you in Jonas's room?" Mona asks as Sara shakes her head.

"Sorry I was looking for Jonas," Sara answers, as Mona nods.

"Princess are you okay?" Mona asks as Sara shakes her head.

"what's wrong?" Mona asks, Sara was lost in her thoughts.

" she was your blood and he was your father," Sara mumbles, as Mona grew confused.

"and you killed them why?" Sara asks, pacing, she scoffs.

"for love?" Sara asks, shaking her head, as Mona walks in front of her, forcing her to stop, Sara forgot Mona was even in the room.

"Princess," Mona says, as Sara sighs.

"Sorry Mona," Sara says, as Mona tilt her head.

"Your confusing me," Mona says, as Sara nods.

"Sorry but I'm also confused," Sara says, as Mona's brows knit.

"why?" Mona asks, Sara ignored her question.

"If you were in love with someone but they're in love with your siblings would you kill your siblings because of them?" Sara asks, shocking Mona, Mona thinks for a second, before shaking her head.

"to be honest no," Mona answers.

"why?"

"the heart wants what the heart wants and I can't change that but still love is nothing more than blood," Mona says, as Sara nods.

"I will understand if my siblings didn't show me, love, then love is everything, but it still shouldn't give me a reason to kill my siblings," Mona admits, Sara hums.

"Princess," Mona asks, as Sara looks at her.

"hm?" Sara hums.

"why do you ask should a question?" Mona asks, as Sara sighs.

"Because I believe Jonas killed his father and Princess Ava," Sara says, as Mona's eyes widened.

And Charlie and Nate did as well, "Princess?!" The two shouts, as Behrad nods.

"what are you guys talking about?" Nate asks as Charlie nods.

"She's a knight," Charlie says, as Nora scoffs.

"no she's a princess," Nora says, as Charlie roll her eyes.

"No you playing Ava Sharpe is no princess," Charlie says, as Ray's brows knit.

"Sharpe? No, she's Ava Grace-Hunter," Ray says, as Nate and Charlie's eyes widened.

"Grace-Hunter?!" They ask, looking at Ava, who looks at Behrad.

"can you get back to the story?" Ava asks, as Behrad nods.  
  
It's August, it's been a year since our engagement, Jonas noticed how different Sara been acting around him, but he didn't question it, it's a week, before the wedding, Nora helped Sara pick out the dress. "You're about to get married," Zari says, sitting on the bed, as Sara nods.

"to Jonas," Sara says, as Zari shakes her head.

"Man, how did life turn into this?" Zari asks, causing Sara to shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know we grew up," Sara says, as Zari nods.

"I'm glad we didn't apart," Zari says, as Sara chuckles,

"I'm marrying a man I do not love and YOU trying to find love," Sara says, as Zari smiles.

"No one can touch this until I find the right one," Zari says, Sara scoffs.

"You said Prince Devon was the right one?" Sara says as Zari nods.

"Nah he was a test for the right one," Zari says, causing Sara to roll her eyes.

"ah," Sara says, as Zari nods.

"mhm," Zari hums, as Sara's door, swung open. 

"Princess!" Gary shouts, running into Sara's room, with Mona following behind.

"Gary? Mona? what's wrong?" Sara asks, as Gary pants, and Mona rubs his back.

"I swear we saw princess Ava in Moon Ville," Mona says, as Sara's eyes widened, as Zari's did as well.

"are you sure?" Zari asks, as Gary and Mona nods.

"yes and when we asked around the town said they call her Ava Sharpe," Gary says, her middle name? she thoughts.

"okay can you get everyone to come to my room," Sara says, the two nods.

" and Jonas?" Gary asks as the women shake their heads.

"no," Gary's brows knit, but he nods, and leaves, with Mona following behind.

"she's alive," Sara whispers, in shock, as Zari smiles.

"the server told you," Nate says, as Charlie nods.

"they're always the smart ones," Charlie says.

"eh," the group says, as the two brows knit.

"anyways..." Ray says,

Gary and Mona got everyone into Sara's room, everyone was confused, why were they in Sara's room? "Why are we here?" John asks as Sara looked towards Gary and Mona, causing everyone to do the same.

"We saw Ava in Moon Ville," Mona says, as the group's eyes widened.

"Our Ava," Amaya asks, as Mona nods.

"Isn't she dead," Mick says, drinking his beer, as Nora and Astra sighs.

"your so insensitive," Astra says, Mick grunts.

"well obviously she's not," Nora says, as John smirk.

"He didn't make sure he killed her damn I love his sloppy work," John says, as the group nod.

"Sometimes too sloppy but no the point," Behrad says, as Ray turns to them.

"Yes the point is to get Ava back to the kingdom," Ray says, as Amaya sighs.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Amaya asks as Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"Well that's a problem we handle in person," Sara says.

"so who's going?" Sara asks as the team looked at each other.

"I'm going," Behrad says, as Ray nods.

"so am I," Ray says, as he waits for Nora to stand up.

"Nora," Ray starts, Nora shakes her head.

"this is my cousin of course I'm coming," Nora says, as Ray nods.

"I will go too," Mick says, placing down his beer.

"to be honest I missed the little bastard," Mick says, as Sara smiles.

"so the rest of you stay to make sure Jonas doesn't do anything," Sara says, as they nod.

"when are we leaving?" Behrad asks, as Sara sighs.

"tomorrow night I will tell Jonas I'm going on a trip," Sara says, as the group nods.

Jonas's brows knit. "Your leaving," Jonas asks, when she told him, as Sara nods.

"Yes," Sara says, as Jonas tilt his head.

"where?" Jonas asks as Sara shakes her head.

"I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise," Sara says, as Jonas smiles, and nods, this guy loves surprises.

"surprise?" Jonas says as Sara forced a smile.

"mhm," she hums.

"Well then have a great trip," Jonas says, as Sara smiles.

"I will," Sara says, walking towards the carriage.

"how did you get him off your back?" Behrad asks as he walked her into the carriage, as she chuckles.

"I told him I had a surprised for him," Sara says, sitting down, Nora shakes her head.

"that guy love's gifts," Nora says, as Ray smiles.

_"Well we do if she says yes," Ray says._

"then we looked everywhere for you until Mick walked you into this bar and we found you," Ray says, as the group nods, as Charlie looked at Sara.

"hey you were the one," Charlie trailing off, as Sara nods.

"mhm," Sara hums.

_"she has a beautiful voice," Sara says, from behind Charlie, as Charlie nods._

_"the most magical," Charlie says, before proudly smiling._

_"That's my best friend I'm so proud," Charlie says,_

"You shouldn't know that was you," Charlie says, as Nate nods.

"Your face is literally everywhere in town," Nate says, as Ava looked around the bar.

"where is Mick?" Ava asks as the royalty nodded towards the twins, and Mick, causing the three to turn around, and chuckle.

"Rick and Dick are the best men for him to hang out with," Ava says, as the smith and healer nods.

Ava looks at Sara, and smiles, causing to Sara smile, they stared at each other for a long moment, before Nora cleared her throat. "let the lovebirds talk," Nora says, as the group nod, Nora pulls her husband away from him.

"so how do you sister look?" Nate asks as they walked away, Behrad glares at him.

"what it's just a question!" Nate says, defending his self, as Ava chuckles, shaking her head.

They sat in awkward silence, looking at each other, both of them not knowing what to say. It's never been this awkward for them, but they're not knowing what to say to their best friend.

"So how," 

"How you,"

They chuckle before falling into that silence, Sara had enough. "So how's living here?" Sara asks, as Ava smiles, before looking at the window, turns back to Sara.

"It's the evening how about I show you around?" Ava asks as Sara nods, Ava holds out her hand, when she gladly takes.

Ava showed Sara everywhere around the town, before telling her she had a special place to her, Sara smiles, as Ava had her to the lake, "It's beautiful," Sara says, causing Ava to smile, as Sara looked at how the sun glares on the water, causing the water to look pink and blue.

"this palace reminds me of the pond back home," Ava says, leaning on the tree, as Sara nods.

"I missed you back at home," Sara says, as Ava sighs.

"I missed you too but I had to leave home," Ava says, as Sara's brows knit.

"why?" Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't stay me and Jonas made a deal," Ava says, as Sara groans.

"god this man loves deals," Sara says, causing Ava to chuckle.

"After everything I woke up here this is my home now," Ava says, as Sara shakes her head.

"It's not," Sara says, firmly.

"Sara my destiny is to be here," Ava says, causing Sara to scoff.

"Your destiny is it be Queen," Sara says, Ava arched her brow.

"You believe that?" Ava asks as Sara nods.

" I know that because I know you Ava all you ever wanted was to be Queen," Sara says, Ava sighs.

"Dreams change," Ava says, as Sara shake her head.

"but not yours," Sara says, out of nowhere, Ava pushes Sara to the ground, they wrestle around for a bit before Ava pinned Sara to the ground. "God I always get you in the same position," Ava says, as Sara smirks.

"Not like that," Ava says, blushing, after realizing what she just said.

"That's not what I was thinking you were thinking dirty," Sara says, as Ava roll her eyes.

"okay why were you smirking?" Ava asks, Sara looked away.

Ava smiles, before tickling Sara, Sara giggles, as she tries to push Ava off of her, "stop," Sara says, though her giggles, but Ava stopped, Sara looked at Ava, she stares in Ava's gray-ish blue eyes, Ava leans in and kisses Sara, and Sara kisses her back, after a few moments, Ava pulls back.

Shaking her head. "sorry," Ava says, Sara smirks.

"well I'm also sorry for kissing you back," Sara teases, as Ava roll her eyes, getting off of Sara, and standing up.

"I should have kissed you you're marrying my brother," Ava says, helping Sara up, as Sara scoffs.

"it's a forced marriage," Sara says, as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"still a marriage," Ava says, Sara roll her eyes.

"still forced," Sara says, before sighing.

"But what if I don't want to marry that Hunter," Sara says, getting Ava's attention.

"That's the other Hunter than..." Ava trails off, in realization, before turning to look at Sara.

"Sara," Ava says, as Sara chuckles.

"Ava the most irritating thing is that you never noticed how in love I'm still am with you," Sara says, as Ava shakes her head.

"I couldn't be with you because of my brother," Ava says, as Sara scoffs.

"Sara I tried million times but my brother always came in my mind," Ava says, as Sara tilts her head.

"Like that day at the balcony," Sara says, as Ava nods.

_She was kissing Sara, all she ever wanted was to be with Sara, but he always came into her mind, "I can't," Ava says, pulling away, as Sara's eyes slightly widen._

_"I'm sorry," Ava says, connecting their foreheads._

_"Ava," Sara says, really not knowing that to say, as tears roll down her cheeks, Ava shakes her head._

_"I think were better off as friends," Ava says, as tears of own fell down._

_"I'm sorry Sara," Ava whispers, as Sara closes her eyes._

_"I'm sorry too Ava,"_

As Ava nods, Sara shakes her head, "he can't stop you from loving someone you believe is your soulmate," Sara says, Ava sighs, before thinking over what Sara just said, she smiles, before turning to Sara.

"wait you believe I'm your soulmate?" Ava asks, as Sara smiles, with a nod.

"Yes I really do," Sara says, in all honesty.

_"Mum," Ava says, sitting behind her mother._

_"yes, love?" Grace asks, Ava looks down._

_"do you think I will ever find love?" Ava asks, still not looking at her mother._

_"yes of course why did you think differently?" Grace says as she lifts Ava's chin, forcing her child to look at her before she closes her eyes._

_"No but Nora does," Ava says, as Grace sighs._

_"Ava open your eyes," Grace says, as Ava slowly opens her eyes._

_"everyone has that one person, who's their soulmate, you might not marry your soulmate but they're still people out there to give you love even if they're not your soulmate," Grace says,_

_"Is my father your soulmate?" Ava asks, as Grace smiles._

_"Everything about him says yes,"_

"as much as we believe we're soulmates how are we suppose to be together," Ava says, as Sara sadly smiles.

"Come back to the kingdom with us," Sara says, getting all Ava's attention.

"Sara," Ava says, as Sara shakes her head.

"I will let you think about Aves we leave tomorrow morning," Sara says, kissing on her cheek, as Ava nods, before leading them back to Moon Ville.

Ava tells Nate and Charlie about everything, Nate smiles listening to Ava, as Charlie was lost in her thoughts. "I think I'm going to go," Ava says, getting the smith's attention.

"you better this is love Avey the rarest thing in the world," Nate says, as Ava smiles, by the time Nate became something like a brother to her, he was a better brother than my actual brother.

"I'm gonna miss you," Nate says, as Ava nods.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Ava says, as Nate shakes his head.

"By the time you became something like a sister to me," Nate says, as Ava smiles.

"Same here Nate but a brother," Ava says, as Nate turns away, fanning his self with his hand, as he bits his bottom lip.

"I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry," Nate repeats, as a tear fell down his cheek.

"damn it I'm crying," Nate says, as Ava lets out a tearful laugh.

"me too," Ava says, before Nate pulls her into a tight hug.

Ava watches Charlie, sits up, and walks towards the door, leaving. Ava pulls out of the hug, wiping the tears away, she excuses herself. As Nate nods, Ava follows Charlie, "you're leaving us?" Charlie asks, not turning around, knowing Ava's right behind her.

"Charlie you can come with me," Ava says, as Charlie shakes her head.

"I can't leave," Charlie says, as Ava sighs.

"Charlie you can meet your sister," Ava says, Charlie looks at Ava.

"I don't want to meet her," Charlie says, as Ava scoffs.

"Yes you do I know you do," Ava says, firmly, as Charlie glares at her.

"You don't know what I want," Charlie says, as Ava nod.

"Your right I don't know but I do know you," Ava says, Charlie roll her eyes.

"You're the same girl who's been happier than ever when I told her I know her sister," Ava says, firmly.

"You're the same girl who saved my life for no reason asked for nothing," Ava says, with a smile.

"you deserve to meet your sister like she deserves to meet you," Ava says, as Charlie shakes her head.

"I deserve nothing and she's better off not knowing I exist," Charlie says, walking away.

the next day Ava walks to the carriage, feeling like she lost her best friend, she sighs, "You ready?" Mick asks as Ava smiles at her old friend and nods.

"Mhm," Ava hums, as she got into the carriage, her cousin smiles at her, and she smiles back.

_It's time to go home Ava...  
_


	6. I thought you had friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends come back, flashbacks, someone dies, a woman tries her best not to kill this man.

"Ava!" Charlie says, running into the cabin.

"She already left," Nate says, as Charlie turns to him, he looks like his puppy is dead.

"Let's go," Charlie says, pulling Nate.

"why?" Nate asks, moving his hair out of his face.

"we need to find her," Charlie says, Nate smiles.

Ava sits in the carriage, wishing she could've asked them both to come, their her best friends, and he doesn't want to leave them behind, Ava sits up straight, and opens her mouth to say something.

"Hold on!" A voice yells, from behind them, causing them to turn around, Nate.

"Slow down!" Charlie shouts, as Ava grew more confused.

"Stop," Ava says, and Mick obeyed.

"Nate? Charlie?" Ava says as they pants out of breath.

"We should've road Xane's donkey," Charlie says, as Nate nod, and Ava roll her eyes.

"what are you guys doing here?" Ava asks, as Nate smiles.

"We're here to help," Nate says, before looking at Charlie.

"Well I am," Nate says, as Charlie shakes her head.

"You were right I should meet my sister she deserves that," Charlie says, causing Ava to smile.

"I'm always am," Ava says, as Charlie roll her eyes.

"Come on," Ray says, opening the door for them, as Charlie smiles, and gets in, as Nate did the thing. Ava sniffs, when Nate sat down, she turns to him. "Sorry I forgot to take a shower," Nate says, Ava groans pinching the bridge of her nose. It was a three-day trip from Moon Ville to Star City and they all had to sit there with him smelling like.

two days later, Mick had enough and pulled over, and made everyone take a shower, everyone grew confused because they didn't know where they were, and Star City was only a few more mile away. "Mickey, who's house is this?" Ava asks, Mick opens the door to a house.

"Ali's," Mick says, as Behrad's brows knit.

"I thought Ali and you were over?" Behrad asks he walked in.

"We are," Mick says, they grew more confused.

"then we do you have a key to her house?" Sara asks when they all got into the house.

"Because," Mick says, getting cut off as a kid runs into the room, and hugs his leg.

"Daddy!" the small girl says, as Mick smiles.

"Hey Lita," Mick says, Lita looks at the group of people.

"who are your friends?" Lita asks as Mick looked at the group

"Introduce yourselves," Mick says, as everyone looked at each other to start, causing Sara to roll her eyes.

"I'm," Sara says, Lite cuts her off.

"Princess Sara," Lita says, as Sara tilts her head.

"oh?" Sara says, as Lita smiles.

"I know all of you just not these two," Lita says, pointing towards the smith and healer, causing everyone to look at them.

"Oh," Nate says, before clearing his throat.

"well I'm Nate," Nate says, as Lita smiles.

"and I'm Charlie," Charlie says, as Lita looked at the blonde beside Sara.

"I thought you were dead," Lita says, everyone went silent more than it already was, Lita frowns.

"did I say something?" Lita asks, turning to her dad, as Mick looked at Ava, before looking at his daughter.

"No Lita," Mick says, as Lita nods, before sniffing, and covering her nose.

"You guys are smelly," Lita says, as the group turned to Nate.

"It ain't just me you guys haven't taken a shower in three days," Nate says, as the group nods.

"she's one unfiltered girl," Charlie comments, as Mick chuckles.

"is your mommy awake?" Mick asks as Lita shakes her head.

"alright let my friends take a shower," Mick says, as Lita turns to Sara and Ava.

"After princess Sara and Ava take a shower can they go to my room," Lita asks, as Ava and Sara shrugged their shoulders, and Mick smiles.

"sure,"

After Ava and Sara took a shower, they went straight to Lita's room. Sara found Ava and Lita talking, Lita giggles at Ava's joke, as Sara sat down beside them. "Princess Sara," Lita says, as Sara shakes her head.

"you just call me Sara," Sara says, as Lita nods.

"one of my daddy friend's smith made this for me," Lita says, showing Sara the doll, as Sara smiles.

"It's a lovely doll," Sara says, Lita started playing with her dolls.

"Do you two ever want kids?" Lita asks, shocking the two, Sara looks at Ava, before looking back at Lita.

"Yes," Sara says, Ava turns to Sara.

"at least I do?" Sara says as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind having kids," Ava says, as Sara smiles, Mick was leaning on the door frame, watching them. your one smart kid, Mick thought.

after everyone told a shower, all said their goodbyes to Lita, before going to the carriage. A few moments later, Mick came out, as the road to Star City, "it's someone's wedding day," Sara says, as Ava nods, before smirking.

"is it?" Ava asks, playing into Sara's game.

"mhm," Sara hums.

"is the bride going to say I do?" Ava asks as Sara tapped her chin, before shaking her head.

"I don't so," Sara answers, as Ava raised a brow.

"hm? why?" Ava asks, as Sara smirks.

"well the bride thinks she's not marrying the right person," Sara says, as Ava pretends to be shocked.

"oh?" Ava asks, as Sara nods.

"yeah she doesn't want to with the prince I think she's more into the princess," Sara says, as Ava nods.

"who is this princess?" Ava asks as Sara pretends to think for a second.

"I don't know I think her name is Ava something?" Sara says, as Ava smirks.

"Grace-Hunter?" Ava asks as Sara shakes her head.

"No I think it's Sharpe," Sara says, as Ava smiles, and pulls her into a kiss.

"You two are so cute," Nate coos, as Ava pull out of the kiss, Charlie and Ava roll their eyes.

"you really do know how to ruin the moment," Ava says, as Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"Just shh," Charlie says, as Nate's eyes went towards the sleeping Ray and Nora, Behrad was also right this but he didn't care.

"be quiet," the women whispers, as Nate huffs, the carriage, stopped, Mick gets out, he opened the carriage door for everyone.

"We're here," Mick says, helping Sara and Ava out, as Charlie and Nate woke up the others.

as they walked towards the Chapel Royal, Nate was practically jumping with excitement, no one knew why, Nate ran in front of everyone, and swung open the doors, "the wedding's canceled my people," Nate says, noticing no one, was in the room.

"whoa I really thought he would have friends," Nate says, as Ava pats him on the back.

"That's your fault for thinking," Ava says, looked towards the slightly opened door, she saw her mother and Jonas, Ava smirks before whispering something in Sara's causing Sara to smile.

"Nate Charlie come with me," Ava says, leaving the room, they were confused, but followed her.

"Just wait," Sara says, to the royalty, as they nod.

Sara walks towards the slightly opened door, she takes a deep breath, before opening the door, "Sara," Jonas says, when he saw the blonde walk in.

"You're back?" Grace asks, as Sara nod.

"mhm," Sara hums.

"the wedding is still on, Gideon," Jonas says, as Grace glared at him.

"don't call her that," Sara says before Grace could.

"what?" he asks, as Sara shakes her head.

"Didn't call her Gideon she didn't give you permission you not king yet so don't act like it," Sara says, Jonas nod, Sara tilted her head, studying him.

"I have a question for you, Jonas," Sara says, as Jonas raised his brow.

"yes?" Jonas asks,

"how did Ava die again?" Sara asks shocking Hunter, and Grace with the question.

"by a knight," he answers, as Sara arched her brow.

"Weren't all the knights dead?" Sara asks as Jonas paused for a second, before nodding.

"We thought that too but one was still alive," Jonas says, as Sara nodded her head.

"when did your father die?" Sara asks, confusing Grace with the questions.

"Around the same time," He says, as Sara nod.

"the same knight," Sara says, not really, as a question.

"mhm," he hums.

"I mean no," he corrects himself, but Sara ignored it.

"so you didn't think to kill the knight who killed your father? and your so-called _dead_ sister?" Sara says Grace arched a brow, at Sara, when she said so-called?

"well I- it's just-," he stammered, Grace watched, like John, Astra, Zari, and Amaya walked into the room, with the servers following behind.

" just what?" Sara asks as Grace cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Let's get this wedding on the road," Grace says, leaving the room, as Sara smiles, and follows her, with Jonas right behind them.

A group of three people, started clapping, as the royalty walked out of the room, shocking everyone in the room, they didn't notice the three. "Wow just how I imaged it," a voice says, Sara chuckles.

"But the wrong person marrying her huh?" Nate asks, as the women nod.

"who are you? And how did you get into the palace?" Jonas asks, as the woman who looks a lot like Amaya smiles.

"A good magician never reveals their secrets," Charlie says, as her friend chuckles.

"unless your David Copperfield," she says, the smith and healer nod.

"mhm," they hum, as Jonas towards the only person, with their head down, kind of like their hiding their face.

"who are you?" Jonas asks, as the blonde chuckles, shaking her head.

"damn Jonas that hurts you don't remember your sister?" Ava asks, looking at them, his mother and Jonas' eyes widened.

Ava stands up, it showed that she changed her outfit, she wore a red knee-length overcoat, buttoned-down to the waist, that drapes over the lower half of the body like a skirt, a frockcoat. over it, she wore gold chains from her shoulder to her chest, all black pants, with white gloves, with her sword hanging on her side.

"Man I missed these usual outfits," Ava says, as Nate smiles.

"looking good, sis," Nate says, Jonas's brows knit, he stares at Nate, before looking at Ava.

"how are you alive?" Jonas asks, as Ava dramatically places her hand on her chest.

"No welcome back?" Ava says as Jonas glares at her.

"I didn't ruin the wedding did I?" Ava asks, Jonas sighs.

"I'm not playing with Ava," Jonas says, as Ava smiles.

"I'm not either," Ava says, before shaking her head.

"at least not no more since you tried to kill me," Ava says, Grace eyes widened.

"he what?" Grace asks, she been quiet for too long.

"At least I didn't kill our father," Jonas says, as Ava eyes slightly widened.

"Wow," Ava says, Grace sighs.

"What are you two talking about?" Grace asks, the two looked at Grace.

"Mother," "Grace,"

"one at a time," Grace says, as Ava looked at Jonas.

"Let me go first," Ava says, Jonas roll his eyes, but nods.

"When I saw Jonas kill our father I went to his body," Ava says, Grace stares at Ava and Jonas.

"Jonas tried to kill me but these two saved me," Ava says, as Nate and Charlie waved at the Queen.

"I didn't-," Jonas starts, but a blonde cuts him off.

"Yes you did," Sara says, as Grace turns to her.

"I found the knife in his room," Sara says, Grace eyes widened.

"You had the knife in the room?!" Charlie asks, pretends to be in shock.

"Hanging from his wall," Sara says, Grace turned to Jonas.

"what?" Grace asks, Nate, shake his head.

"damn Jonas," Nate says, Nora rolls her eyes, she walks towards Charlie and Nate, and pulls them away from the family.

"You killed your father? and tried to kill your sister?" Grace asks as Jonas shakes his head.

"Grace," Jonas starts,

"Don't say Ava did it but I wouldn't understand why? that part doesn't sense because she loved her dad so much why would she kill him," Grace says, as Sara smiles.

"I knew she wouldn't believe that," Sara says, as group knights came into the room, but they didn't look like their from our kingdom.

"welcome," Jonas says, as Ava stared at their uniform.

"Savage," Ava mumbles, as Jonas smiles.

"Correct," Jonas says, as the knight kicks the back of the leg, making her fall on her knees, Ava heard a man growl, she turns her head, Mick, she nods, for him to do it.

"mazel tov," Mick grunts, before slamming his beer against a knight's head.

Behrad smiles, before taking out his sword, as Ray did the same thing, Behrad slams his sword against one of the knights, "Charlie," Nate yells, getting her attention, he threw her a sword, Charlie smiles, swords metal clanking, as the group fought the other kingdom's knights.

An arrow was shoot right beside Zari, her eyes widened, another arrow was sent her way, but a blonde moves her out of the way. "Sara," Zari says, happy to see the blonde, they were in the armor room, Zari looked around, before finding Sara's bow.

"Sara," Zari says, getting her attention.

"hm?" she hums, as Sara turned to Zari, Zari hands Sara her bow, Sara smiles, before standing up, she takes one of the arrows, before she moves slightly into the chapel, she saw the archer.

"I guess all of the training we did is getting put into good usual," Zari says, as Sara smiles, before shooting an arrow in the bowman.

Amaya was fighting one of the knights when he knocked her sword out of her hand, he points the sword at her, Charlie's eyes widened, she quickly hits the sword out of the man's hand, before pushing the man to the ground, "Here Amaya," Charlie says, handing Amaya another sword.

"Charlie?" Amaya says as Charlie's eyes widened.

"you remember me?" Charlie asks as Nate pushes down, another knight.

"talk later twins," Nate shouts, as the twin nods, as Nora slowly walks towards Grace.

"you got a whole army huh?" Jonas asks, with a smirk, arrow flies through the air, hitting the knight who was holding Ava down, the siblings looked towards who sent the arrow, Ava smiles, Sara.

"I do," Ava says, standing up.

Jonas pulls out his sword, as Ava takes out her sword, her Father's sword, "trying to kill me again?" Ava asks, as Nora grabs Grace and pulls her into a room.

"Here's a little intel," Ava says, as Jonas growls.

"Make sure I'm dead," Ava says, with a wink.

"God I hate you," Jonas mumbles, as their swords touched.

_"Princess Ava wake up," a boy says, shaking Ava, she slowly opens her eyes, Gary, the server's son._

_"Gary?" Ava says, softly, Gary smiles, helping her up, as she rubs her eyes._

_"Jonas's already up," Gray says, as Ava's brows knit, as she frowns._

_"the other kingdom's are here," Gary says, as Ava slowly nods._

_"I know you're tired but my mom told me to wake you up," Gary says, her places a dress in front of her._

_"I'm not wearing that," Ava says, as Gary smiles._

_"I know that's why my dad gave me this for you," Gary says, running into the hallway, a few seconds he runs back into the room with a pair of smart shorts and a shirt._

_"I love your dad," Ava says, with a smile, as Gary smiles, and nods._

_"I do too but not just he's my dad," Gary says, Ava nods._

_"turn around," Ava says, as Gary nods, and turn around._

_"done," Ava says, a few moments later, Gary smiles and holds out his hand, which Ava takes, as they walked into the ballroom, holding hands._

_Gary's mom noticed Ava's outfit, she shakes her head, before looking at Gary's dad, who looks away, she rolls her eyes. "Ave!" Nora says as Ava turns her to her cousin._

_"Nor!" Ava says, as she lets out of Gary's hand, and hugs her cousin._

_Nora pulls out of the hug, before hugging Gary. "where's Mona and her parents?" she asks, as Gary smiles._

_"they had to leave to something called a webbing," Gary says, causing Nora to smile._

_"I know that it is that marri and that age thing," Nora says, as Laurel roll her eyes._

_"It's called a wedding and marriage," Laurel says, as King glares at his daughter._

_"Laurel," Lance warns her, as the others mocked Laurel, causing the blonde to roll her eyes._

_"what's that?" a little boy asks, looking up, at his dad._

_"we will tell you later Jonas go hang out with your sister and make some friends," Hunter says, as Jonas nods, and walked towards a small blonde, around Ava's age._

_"Hey I'm Jonas," Jonas says, the blonde didn't look at him, causing Jonas to frown._

_"okay," Jonas says, before smiling._

_"What's your name?" Jonas asks, the blonde looked towards her sister._

_"Ollie!" Laurel says, as the blonde boy smiles._

_"Hey Laur!" Oliver says, hugging Laurel._

_"what to be friwinds?" Jonas says, as the blonde looked at Jonas._

_"not really," she says, as Jonas nods._

_"uh,"_

_"can you leave me alone?" she asks, as Jonas nods, and walks to his sister group of friends, he saw princess Jiwe and Zari, with Prince Behrad._

_"what's up Jonas?" Behrad asks, as Jonas sighs._

_"well I just tried to make a friwind but she said no," Jonas says, Zari chuckles._

_"probably because you didn't say it right," Zari says, as Amaya hits Zari on the shoulder._

_"why?" Amaya asks, as Jonas looked towards the blonde._

_"I don't know but she just looked wean," Jonas says, as Zari smiles._

_"wean? or mean?" Zari says, as Jonas tilt his head._

_"the other one," Jonas says, as Ava looked towards the blonde._

_"I gonna go see what's her problem," Ava says, as Jonas looked at his sister._

_"Don't be rude," Jonas says, as Zari opens her mouth to say, but Amaya puts her hand over Zari's mouth._

_"Don't say it," Amaya says, as Zari roll her eyes._

_Ava walks towards the small blonde, who sits in a corner, Ava tilts her head, studying the blonde, as the small blonde looked at Ava's outfit. "Why are you not wearing a dress?" the blonde asks, as Ava shrugged her shoulders._

_"Because it's uncomfortable," Ava says, as the blonde nod, before looking away._

_"why are you so rude?" Ava asks, as the blonde looked at Ava._

_"I'm not rude," She says, as Ava shrugged her shoulders._

_"you kinda is," Ava says, as the blonde scoffs._

_"You got a real funky attention," Ava says, as the blonde roll her eyes._

_"well you smell funky," She says, Ava gasps._

_"as Raymond would say lady why are you so mean," Ava says, mimicking Ray's voice, as the blonde tilts her head._

_"who's Raymond?" She asks, as Ava smiles._

_"one of my cousin's knight's son," Ava says, as the blonde sighs._

_"My sister says the same thing," the small blonde says, as Ava frowns._

_"what?" Ava asks, she looked up at Ava._

_"that I'm mean," she says, Ava raised a brow._

_"why are you mean?" Ava asks, as the blonde shrugged her shoulders._

_"I don't mean to be I just," she trails off._

_"My sister always she said I haven't been the same since our mother,"_

_"Your mom left you guys?" Ava asks, the blonde nods._

_"My father cheated on my mother had my little brother," Ava admits, the blonde arched a brow._

_"Jonas?" she asks, Ava nods._

_"Mother left my dad for a while I didn't see my mother I thought she wouldn't come back but one day my mother came into my room with a smile and apologized for leaving me," Ava says, as the blonde smiles._

_"are you saying my mother might come back?" she says, as Ava shake her head,  
_

_"No," Ava says, as the blonde frowns._

_"Not all families are the same but I just saying be hopeful at least," Ava says, as the small blonde nod._

_"and don't change yourself just because your mother left," Ava says, the blonde smiles._

_"My name is Ava," Ava says, holding out her hand._

_"Sara," Sara asks, shaking her hand._

Memories of her and Sara, flashed in her mind, as she fought Jonas, her sword hitting Jonas's, as her friend fought in the background.

_"Did you know how to wrestle?" Ava asks, as Sara raised a brow._

_"who doesn't?" Sara asks, as Ava sighs._

_"my brother," Ava admits, Sara laughs, before pushing Ava._

_Ava smirks, before pushing Sara, the royalty gasps, they kept on pushing each other, before they both fell to the ground, the kings watched their daughters wrestle, Hunter starts to walk towards Ava when Lance stopped him. "Don't" Lance says, when he heard his daughter laugh, and the smile on her face, Hunter raised a brow._

_"she laughed," Lance mumbles, in shock._

_"what?" Hunter asks, as Lance chuckles, shaking his head._

_"Sara haven't laughed since her mother left," Lance says, the kings watch as Ava pinned Sara to the ground._

_"Now will you apologized to my brother?" Ava asks, don't say anything, she gets off of Sara and stands up._

_"Please?" Ava asks, Sara chuckles, as Ava helped her up._

_"Only if I could be your friend?" Sara asks, Ava smiles._

_"I wouldn't wrestle with people who aren't already my friend," Ava says, Sara smiles back, Ava holds out her hand, causing Sara to raise her brow._

_"come on," Ava says, Sara takes her hand, and Ava pulls her towards her group of friends._

_"Jonas?" Ava says, getting the little boy attention, Jonas smiles, at his sister, before handing Zari a plate of donuts._

_"Really Z?" Ava says, as Zari roll her eyes._

_"what? your dad said I couldn't get no more," Zari says, as Nora's brows knit._

_"why?" Nora asks, as Behrad laughs._

_"because he thought she would eat all the donuts before any else can get some,"_

_"shut up B," Zari says, Sara gasps._

_"no his nickname," Ava says, as Sara nods._

_"oh,"  
_

_"what you were thinking that was part of a bad launage," Jonas says, before raising a brow towards Zari._

_"eh you said bad right," Zari says, as Jonas smiles, Ava pushes Sara a little._

_"Jonas," Sara says, getting the little boy attention._

_"I'm sorry for the way I acted I was...upset about something I shouldn't have been mean to you," Sara apologizes, as Jonas frowns, before smiling._

_"It's okay," Jonas says, Sara smiles._

_"so what's your name?" Jonas asks,_

_"Sara,"_

_"well nice to meet you Sara,"_

_"Nice to meet you too Jonas,"_

Ava has her sword pointed at Jonas, she finally gets him on the ground, honestly, he got better, but not better than her. the whole room went silent, the group has taken down, all the knights, Jonas backs up, only to hit a wall, as Ava walked closer to him "Good to you finally know how this feels," Ava says, Jonas's eyes widened.

"Someone else having the upper hand," Ava says, Sara watches Ava.

"I'm sorry," Jonas says, as Ava scoffs.

_Now He's saying Sorry? Just because he's scared?_

"Sorry? Sorry wouldn't bring our father back," Ava says, she stares at him.

"You let love blind you," Ava says, as Jonas shake his head.

"You would've done the same here," Jonas says, Ava laughs dryly.

"I wouldn't have...I didn't," Ava says, as Jonas's eyes went to Sara.

"not even for Sara," Ava says, Jonas looked down.

"But you killed our father," Ava says, her sword so close to his chest, but it's not touching him.

"and you tried to kill me," Ava says, Jonas stares at his sister.

"I can easily kill you right now," Ava says, the group eyes widened, Jonas handle his breath.

"But I'm not because I'm not you," Ava says, Jonas grew confused, angry.

"Why?! I ruined your life?! I took our father away?!" Jonas asks a tear rolled down his cheek, actually tears, because he didn't understand why she hasn't killed him? why doesn't she hate him?

"Because I still love you, Jonas!" Ava says, tears of her own, roll down her cheek, she bits her bottom lip, before shaking her head.

"After everything I still see you as the little boy who couldn't speak properly for his dear life," Ava says, she heard someone chuckle, she sadly smiles, knowing it's Zari.

"I remember the day I helped you and I still got my best friend," Ava says, before sighing.

"But all this I wanted to hate you but I can't," Ava says, before looking away from her brother.

"I can't look at you either," Ava says, Jonas's brows knit.

"what do you mean?" Jonas asks as Ava looked towards her friends.

"Ray Behrad take him to the dungeon," Ava says, as the two nods, and walks towards Jonas, Ray grabs Jonas's hand, as Behrad did the same thing, pulling him up.

"Oh I really do hate you," Jonas says, as they walked him out the room, she stared the same Jonas was, as she felt someone touch, her hand, she looked to her side, Sara, the blonde intertwine their fingers, she lightly smiles.

Ava walked into her old room, looking around the room, she chuckles. "Nothing changed," Ava whispers, as Sara shakes her head.

"I couldn't change it," Sara says, Sara sighs, sitting on Ava's bed.

"I spent days in here hoping what Jonas said was a lie," Sara says, looking down, Ava lifts Sara's chin, forcing her to look at her.

"It was a lie," Ava says, softly.

"luckily," Sara says, shaking her head.

"But not for your mother," Sara says, Ava sighs, and nods.

"I gonna talk to her later," Ava says, Ava watches as a tear rolled Sara's cheek.

"I hated myself because I thought your death was my fault," 

_It's not your fault, love..._

"it wasn't," Ava says, for reason that Ava's being so nice to her, got her mad. 

"It was! I was the reason Jonas did all of this," Sara snaps, Ava shakes her head, before grabbing Sara's hand, she glads Sara didn't pull away.

"Your not," Ava says, firmly.

"You probably was the mental break," Ava says, giving Sara's hand a comforting squeeze. 

"but you weren't the reason Jonas's like this," Ava says, Sara looks up at Ava.

"I sat in this room wondering if I didn't sleep with John-," Sara says, before Ava cuts her with a kiss, Sara sighs in the kiss, Ava pulls away, before connecting their foreheads.

"Everything would've been the same but you would have lost me physically but mentally is a different story," Ava says, wiping a tear away, from Sara's cheek.

"If I didn't meet Nate and Charlie I would've been the same Ava you know today...I lost everything that day," Ava says, as Sara nods, they sit in silence before Ava breaks it.

"How is John?" Ava asks, surprising Sara with the question, Sara smiles.

"Well he and Gary got their selves a little thing," Sara says, as Ava chuckles, before looking at their intertwined fingers.

"you did the right you know," Sara says, causing Ava to look at her, and raise a brow.

"by not killing Jonas," Sara says, Ava nods.

"I know but something does feel right," Ava says,

Sara opens her mouth to say something but gets cut with a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ava says, as the person opened the door, Gary.

"Jackson is here to you guys," Gary says, as Ava raised a brow.

"Jackson?" Ava asks as Sara shrugged her shoulders.

The couple walked in the dining room, finding Jackson leaning on the wall, Jackson smiles, and sighs, seeing Ava, he walks towards the couple. "I'm glad your alive," Jackson says, pulling Ava in a hug, causing the blonde to smile.

"Me too Jax," Ava says, hugging the man back.

Jackson pulls out of the hug, and hugs Sara, when he was done, greeting the two, he went silent. Sara knew he wanted to say something.

"What's wrong Jax?" Sara asks, he sighs, before looking at Ava.

"where is Jonas?" Jackson asks, Ava's brows knit.

"In the dungeon," Ava says, as Jackson shakes his head.

"He believes to be happy I wasn't the one who took him down," Jackson says, Sara tilts her head.

"why?" She asks, Jackson growls.

"the man killed Martin right in front of me," Jackson says, Sara saw anger and hurt flash in Ava's eyes, Ava holds out, Jackson brows knit, he nods, when he saw that Ava was looking at his sword, and he gives Ava his sword, Ava takes t and walks towards the door.

"Ava where are you going?" Sara asks, Ava shakes her head, ignoring Sara's question, walking out of the door.

_Don't do what I think your doing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two chapter chapters left, what is Ava gonna do?


	7. Revenge is a ugly word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RLMC - Revenge, Love, Marriage, Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff was cut out, Sorry! I know women can't have children.

The woman is in rage, she let this man live, only to find out, he killed the man, who raised them. Told them stuff, have didn't have to know but he still told them, Martin is the reason Ava is who is today and she had enough of Jonas.

Ava took Jackson's sword and went down to the basement, Jonas smiles when he saw her, Jonas stands up, as Ava unlocked the door, "Oh what a lovely visit," Jonas says, before getting pinned to the wall.

"You killed Stein," Ava says, as Jonas shakes his head.

"He was told it could have been age," Jonas says, with a shrug, as Ava shakes her head.

"He was stabbed," Ava says, as Jonas shakes his head, and let out a chuckle.

"Oh should a bad fate he was a lovely man," Jonas says, with a smirk, as Ava pushed her forearm into his throat.

"Tell me why I shouldn't give you the same fates as him," Ava says, coldly, as Jonas smirks.

"Because Miss Lance wouldn't like you...you know being a murderer," Jonas whispers, as he felt Ava shift.

"I guess that a no coming from her," He says, as Ava grunts, causing him to smile.

"Kill me I know you want to," Jonas says, as he noticed the new guest in the room.

"Don't listen to him," Sara says, firmly, as Jonas shakes his head.

"No no no do what you most desire," Jonas says, as Ava looked down.

"Don't listen to him," Sara says, before moving towards Ava slowly.

"My love you can do better than this you don't have to listen to the darkness," Sara says, softly, as Jonas tilts his head.

"What? Is she's your lover now?" Jonas asks as Ava nods.

"she was never yours," Ava says.

"I...you choose her?"

"My heart did I always knew I was in love with her," Sara says, as Jonas' facial expression changed.

"You choose you from me?! I'm a" Jonas says, as Sara cuts him off.

"Man?" Sara asks.

"You were never going be King so you shouldn't say that," Ava says, as Ava sighs, moving away, from Jonas.

Jonas stares at her, as she left the cell, and locked the door, Ava grabs Sara's hand, walking towards the stairs, he smirks. "Alright I did kill Martin and it was beautiful," Jonas says, as Ava scoffs.

"You're a lunatic," Ava says, Ava wishes she could wipe that smug smile off of his face.

"Sister like a brother," Jonas says, as Ava shakes her head.

"In your dreams," Ava says, walking up the stairs.

"it would be a nightmare," Jonas mumbles, watching the two leave.

Ava sighs, when they got out of the basement, "thank you," Ava says, as Sara raised a brow.

"for what?" Sara asks, as Ava softly chuckles.

"for stopping from killing my brother again," Ava says, Sara tilts her head.

"Again?" Sara asks as she wraps her hands around Ava's neck.

"Memories of you helped me fight Jonas and the mixture of him and you that day stopped me from killing him," Ava says, wrapping her arms, around Sara's waist.

"Without those memories I believe I would've killed Jonas," Ava whispers, as Jackson walked into the room.

"Did you do it?" Jackson asks as Ava shakes her head.

"No," Ava says, handing him, his sword.

"Your not going to either," Ava says, stopping him from moving.

"Ava he literally-," Jackson starts, as Ava shakes her head.

"I understand Martin was like a father to you Jax but we're not killing," Ava says, Jackson looked down.

"Martin wouldn't want you to kill him," Ava says, causing him to look up.

"weak people _revenge_ strong people _forgive_ intelligent people" Ava says, quote by quote, remembering Martin words.

"ignore" The two says, at the same time.

"Your right," Jackson says, as Sara sadly smiles.

" he should be punished but his punishment being locked down in that cell," Sara says, as Jackson nods.

"His whole life?" Jackson says as Ava places a hand on his shoulder, as he looked at her.

"It's what he deserves,"

_"Revenge only engenders violence, not clarity and true peace. I think liberation must come from within," Stein says, Sara frowns._

_"But your doing it because of the love one they took away that doesn't change anything?" Sara asks, the group nod.  
_

_"It's more like honor," Ava says, Behrad stands up._

_"They who did it should be taken down," Behrad says, as Amaya roll her eyes, pulling her friend down.  
_

_"More for revenge," Zari says, Stein sighs._

_"They say the hunger for revenge eats a man up, The say killing doesn't fill that hole. It just makes it echo," Stein says, Jackson tilts his head._

_"But they who did deserves to be punish after what they did Grey," Jackson says, as Stein nods._

_"They will be by time Jefferson," Stein says, as Jackson scoffs._

_"The thought that murders the wish that fathered it will be overtaken by the revenge of stupidity," He says, getting the group's attention, he smiles, already having Jonas' attention._

_"Revenge shouldn't be different if you murder you murder you deserves the same punishment as the killer," Stein says._

a Few hours later, the group came down, to the dining room, in memory of Stein, tell a story, memories of Stein, and honored him. "My name is," the man says, as the two shake their head.

"We know your name," Nate says, as Charlie nods, and the man smiles.

"It's Gary color something right?" Charlie asks as Gary tilts his head and nods.

"Gray Blue?" Nate says, as the group shake their head, the name doesn't sound right.

"Gary Yellow?" Charlie says, as Gary shake his head before Nate and Charlie smiles, they look at each other, before looking at Gary.

"Gary Green," they say, as Gary smiles, and nods.

Jackson pulls Ava aside, "I should be leaving," Jackson says, Ava raised a brow.

"why?" Ava asks, as Jackson smiles.

"I should be taking care of our family," Jackson says, pulling out a photo.

"Me and Lily recently had our second child," Jackson says, as Ava smiles, taking the photo.

"Martina," Jackson says, Ava gasps.

"aw," Ava coos.  
  
"I'm glad he met her before everything," Jackson says, as Ava nods.

"have you ever thought about having kids with Sara," Jackson says, as Ava blushes, looking at Sara.

"I just got back Jax we're not even married," Ava says, as Jackson chuckles.

"When you put a ring on it think about having kids it changes your kids," Jackson says, starting to walk away.

"wait, Jackson," Ava says, Jackson raised a brow.

"yes?" Jackson asks.

"have you told them," Ava asks, Jackson frowns.

"about Martin," Ava asks, as Jackson shook his head.

"no," 

"come back tomorrow I want to tell them with you," Ava says, as Jackson nods.

"Alright see you soon, Ave," Jackson says, hugging Ava.

"See you," Ava says, pulling out of the hug, as Jackson walked away, Ava looked towards her mother's room.

Ava noticed she didn't leave her room, she looked at the door, before looking towards the dining room, Nora locked eyes with Ava, Ava points towards the door, causing Nora to nod, Ava, sighs, before opening her mother's door.

Grace is sitting on the right side of the bed, her father's side. "Mother," Ava says, softly, getting Grace's attention.

"My love I thought you were hanging out with your friends," Grace says, wiping her cheeks, turning to Ava.

"I was but I wanted to see you," Ava says, her mother sniffs.

"How are you feeling, mum?" Ava asks, as Grace sighs.

"I'm happy your back but..." Grace says, Ava nods.

"You miss my father," Ava says, sits beside her mother.

"I thought he was helping father up," Ava says, shaking her head.

"But he just..." Ava trails off, Grace understanding where she was going.

"I was felt like something with wrong Jonas," Grace says, as Ava raised a brow.

"He wasn't social like you," Grace says, she sighs.

"He just kept to himself," Grace says, shaking her head.

"If I had treated him differently," Grace starts, but Ava cuts her off.

"Mother Jonas wasn't your child," Ava says, grabbing her mother's hand.

"You didn't have the right to treat him like you did but he wasn't yours," Ava says, giving her mother's hand a comforting squeeze.

"He was and still is a living memory of the mistake my father made," Ava says, Grace sadly smiles at her daughter.

"You didn't birth Jonas Miranda did," Ava says, as Grace shake her head, Ava didn't even notice she started to cry.

"But he was Hunter's," Grace says, as Ava nods.

"Dad should've treated Jonas the way he treated me," Ava says, Grace sighs.

"But that's the past and we can't change it," Ava says, as her mother wipes the tears away from Ava's cheek.

"He should've treated him like that because he wasn't yours but he was still his blood," Ava says, firmly.

"He was amazing raising his daughter but his son was a different story," Grace says,

A few months passed, Grace started to get out more, while Ava been hanging out with Amaya and Astra more. Ava has been planning to ask Sara to marry her, Grace and Nate picked out the ring. The group decided they shouldn't do it at the pond, it holds a lot of good memories but a lot of bad ones too. Ava agreed and decided to do it at the place they actually the first kiss. 

_They were ten the first time they kissed, "Aves where are we going?" Sara asks, as Ava pulls Sara more into the woods.  
_

_"Behrad and I went exploring and we found this," Ava says, stopping, Sara turns to what Ava's staring at, it's a treehouse restored and a shepherd's hut._

_"I believe it was my father's," Ava says, walking towards the ladder to the treehouse._

_"How do you know that?" Sara asks, as Ava smiles._

_"It has MRP craved into the tree," Ava says, pointing towards the writing, before climbing up the ladder._

_Michael Rip Hunter_

_"this place is beautiful," Ava says, Sara arches a brow, before climbing the ladder._

_When she got to the top, she looked around, Ava was right this place is beautiful. "When I talked to my mother about this place she said this was the place she and my father had their first kiss," Ava says, as Sara smiles._

_"I would love to have my first kiss in this place," Sara says, as Ava nods._

_"Me too," Ava says, Sara bits her bottom lip, thinking for a second._

_"how about we do," Sara says, surprising Ava.  
_

_"huh?" Ava asks, as Sara smiles._

_"How about we have our first kiss," Sara says, as Ava raised a brow._

_"with who?" Ava asks, Sara laughs._

_"with each other idiot," Sara says, Ava opened and closed her mouth repeatedly._

_"what?" Ava asks, that all she could say._

_"Laurel said your first kiss is the most important thing in the world," Sara says, with a smile, which Ava returned._

_"It is?" Ava asks, as Sara nods, wrapping her hands, around Ava's neck._

_"And I want to have my first kiss with the person who I believe is the most important in the world," Sara says, as Ava nods._

_"That's sweet," Ava says, Sara feels a but coming._

_"but?" Sara asks._

_"But are you sure you want to have your first kiss with me?" Ava asks, Sara thinks for a second, before nodding._

_"mhm," Sara hums._

_"Sara-," Ava starts, but Sara cuts her off._

_"You don't want to have your first kiss with me?" Sara asks, Ava shakes her head._

_"I never said that," Ava says, causing Sara to smile._

_"You do so then what's the problem?" Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders._

_"The problem is do you want it," Ava asks, as Sara laughs._

_"I already said I did," Sara says, as Ava nods._

_"But-,"_

_"Ava Grace-Hunter are you stalling?" Sara asks, causing Ava to scoff._

_"No I'm- nope I'm just making you sure because I'm sure but I'm just making sure if your sure because this can be the biggest mistake in life-," Ava rambles, Sara smiles, at her best friend._

_"Ava," Sara says, cutting her the blonde._

_"shut up and kiss," Sara says, as Ava nods, and did what she said, Ava kisses her, best friend, like there's no one in the world who could ruin this moment. at least that's what they thought..._

_"Ava! Sara!" A voice yells, causing Ava and Sara to quickly move away from each other, they turned their heads, to who yelled that it was Amaya, at the bottom of the treehouse with Zari and Behrad._

_"Were you two kissing?" Zari asks, with a smirk, as the two looked at each other, and blushed, before turning to their friends._

_"No!" They said, at the same time, as Behrad laugh._

_"Better be happy Nora and Jonas was far behind to see that," Behrad says, as Nora walked behind him, with Ray, Jackson, and Jonas._

_"See what?" Nora asks, as Behrad smiles._

_"Ava and Sara-" Behrad starts, before he felt a pine cone hit his face._

_"ow," Behrad says, rubbing his face, as Nora turns to the two, in the treehouse._

_"The amazing light of the treehouse it was just shining," Ava says, with a smile, as Nora nods, smiling back at her cousin._

Ava paces back and forwards, in the treehouse, walking for her best friend, Ava smiles, she was about to ask her best friend, her soulmate, to marry her ask. Sara was her first to everything, her first kiss, the first person she danced with, the first she loved, the first person she makes love to. She's nervous but not as nervous she was asking for Lance's hand in marriage.

 _"I may have asked Sara to marry Jonas but you were always the person I wanted Sara to marry so, of course, you have my hand,"  
_  
Ava remembering the King saying that, to her, she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Sara come in. "Aves," Sara says, getting her attention, Ava smiles.

"Hey love," Ava says, as Sara looked around the treehouse.

"I haven't been up here in forever," Sara says, as Ava nods.

"same,"

"I remember when I asked you to be my first kiss and you started rambling and panicking," Sara says, as Ava scoffs, with a smile.

"Don't deny it," Sara says, laughing.

"I wasn't," Ava says, with a smile.

"I was shocked the girl I loved since I was seven was asking me to kiss her," Ava says, as Sara nods.

"I was surprised I even asked," Sara says, Sara raised a brow, as Ava grabbed her hand, moving her in the middle of the treehouse.

"Sara I loved before I ever knew what love was we'll live like best friends. Make love like soul mates. Fight like enemies. Stay together like a family, I'm in this for the long ride, I'm here to make you laugh and smile, I'm here to stand by you at every corner, I'm here to go on the journey of life with you, till the end of time. I'm here now, I'm here forever," Ava says, Sara smiles.

"Look I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point. one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine. I'll regret it for the rest of my life because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me," Ava says, sweetly, getting on one knee, Sara softly gasps, as Ava pulled out a ring.

"I wanna marry you because you're the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning. and the only one I wanna kiss goodnight. Because the first time that I saw these hands. I couldn't imagine not being able to hold them. But mainly when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only left to do. So Sara Lance will you marry me?" Ava says as Sara opened her mouth, only to get cut off.

"Say yes!" A person yells as Sara turned her head, causing Ava to smile, shaking her head, Nate, Sara smiles, looking at the people at the bottom of the treehouse.

"so can you do what the man asked?" Ava asks as Sara smiles, turning back to Ava.

"Of course I will marry you," Sara says, as Ava smirks, placing the ring on Sara's ring finger, before standing up, and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Ava smiles, before turning to her friends, grabbing Sara's hand. "She said yes!" Ava says, gaining cheers of joy from her friends, no family.

It been a couple of months since the engagement, now it our wedding, and Sara would be lying from she said she wasn't a little nervous, Sara was woken up, with breakfast in bed, with a sweet note.

_Dear soon to be wife,_

_T_ _hank you for the beautiful memories we've shared and for falling in love with me over and over again. You're the woman of my dreams,_ _And I can't wait to marry you, my love see you soon!_

_\- Ava_

Sara smiles, remembering the note, as they stood in the mirror, she wished Laurel and Hunter were here, but as Ava would say, they are, in our hearts. Sara turns her head, as she heard knocks on the door, "Come in," Sara says, as the door opened, Iris and Felicity.

"Hey Sara," Iris says, as Felicity smiles.

"It's your wedding day," Felicity says, excitedly.

"I know," Sara says, with a smile.

"and I can't wait to marry her," Sara says, giggling.

"I been waiting for this my whole life," Sara says, as Iris nods,

"You two been through a lot this year but you're using the darkness as the light for your pathway together," Iris says, Felicity grabs the women hands.

"I mean look me and Iris we married our best friends now it's your turn," Felicity says, Sara smiles remembering Iris and Barry's wedding, she chuckles, after Laurel and Tommy's death, she thought Oliver would never marry someone until he met Felicity.

"Now you're about to marry your best friend and become Queen," Iris says, before getting two nods, on the door,

"come in," Sara says, as the door opened, Mona.

"Your ready?" Mona asks, as Sara looked at herself in the mirror, looking at the dress, she smiles, before turning to Mona, and nodding.

Everyone stands up. As Iris' and Barry's daughter, Nora walked down the aisle with Jackson's and Lily's son, Ronnie, throwing flowers, before sitting down, besides Jackson and Lily. "Can't say how the days will unfold," Kara sang, as the bridesmaids, walked down, the aisle.

"Can't change what the future may hold but, I want you in it every hour, every minute," Barry sang, as the bridesmaids, stood on the bride's side of the wedding arch.

"This world can race by far too fast hard to see while it's all flying past," Kara sang, smiling, as they watched Sara come in, with her father.

Sara smiles, at Ava, which she returns, "But, it's clear now, when you're standing here now," Barry says, as he watched the pair.

"I am meant to be wherever you are next to me," The pair sang, King Lance smiles.

"All I want to do Is come running home to you come running home to you," The pair sang, Grace smiles, as she watches Sara and his father.

"And all my life I promise to keep running home to you keep running home to you," The pair sang, slowly, stopping, as Sara stood under the wedding arch, Lance kisses his daughter cheek, before sitting leaving.

"everyone please is seated," Diggle says, as the guest sat down.

"Welcome to you all I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Ava Grace-Hunter and Sara Lance," Diggle says, with a smile.

"I knew these two kids since they were little and I know that this is a good match they been through a lot and they deserve love and a lot more they fought an evil man at the end...today they're marrying each other," Diggle says, as the pair smiles at each other.

"Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," Diggle says, as Ava chuckle.

"vows," Diggle says,

"I could promise to hold you. And to cherish you. I could promise to be there in sickness and in health. I could say till death do us part. But I won't. those vows are for optimistic couples...the ones full of hope...I am not optimistic...I am sure, I am steady, so this, I am sure you are my partner my very best friend my heart beats for you," Ava says, with a smile.

"Ava, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Sara says, sweetly, Diggle smiles.

"I pronounce you," Diggle starts, before getting cut off.

"wait," A voice says, Amaya.

"Amaya?" they all said, confused.

"I'm sorry wait just one second," Amaya says, turning to Diggle.

"If you guys don't mind...I mean you really don't mind but would you marry us too?" Amaya asks, before turning to Behrad.

"Would marry me?" Amaya asks, Behrad brows knit.

"I thought...I mean I thought you didn't believe in marriage," Behrad says, Amaya nods.

"No but I believe in you and I believe that no matter what life throws at us our love can conquer it I love you my greatest fear is fear in life is losing you," Amaya says, as Behrad smiles.

"right yes," Behrad says, as Amaya smiles.

"okay," Amaya says, grabbing his hand, as Ava smiles at Behrad.

"Yes I do," Behrad says, moving towards the couple.

"John so?" Behrad asks as Diggle nods.

"vows?" Diggle asks as the couple shakes their heads.

"no," the couple says, looking at Ava and Sara.

"we can't beat them," Behrad says, as Sara chuckles.

"Yeah," Amaya says, as Behrad smiles.

"but I will say this you have taught me that two people joined together with respect, trust, and open communication can be far stronger and happier than each could ever be alone. You are the strength I didn't know I needed and the joy that I didn't know I lacked. Today, I choose to spend the rest of my life with you," Behrad says, as Diggle smiles.

"Behrad Shayan Tomaz, Amaya Maisie Jiwe, Ava Sharpe Grace-Hunter, Sara Caitlin Lance, I pronounce you all Husband and Wives, Queens and King please kiss your brides," Diggle says, as the couple smiles, and did what he said, as their families, cheered.

"Ain't this lovely wedding?" Behrad asks, with a smirk, as he watched the wedding from the cameras, Jonas growls, the wedding was three months ago he been replaying the video to get Jonas's mad, and it's working.  
  
"Behrad come on," A voice yells, Charlie, Behrad smiles, turning off the cameras.

"Coming," Behrad says, running up the stairs, the new Queens, said they had something to tell them, they wouldn't beside from Sara yelling at them and sometimes, crying, they seem normal, at least in his eyes.

As Behrad walked into the dining room, she found anyone in there, Ava smiles, at him, and he returned it. "We have something to talk you guys," Ava says, as the group raised a brow.

"You guys know how I been snapping which I'm sorry for," Sara says, as Ava smiles.

"Well here," Ava says, giving everyone a box, the group raised a brow, opening the box, the group gasped.

"No way," Charlie says, with a smile, as Ava nods.

"aw," Nora coos, looking at the box, it was a pacifier, with a note.

_The only thing better than having you as my best friend is our baby having as an auntie and uncle._

_We're expecting!!_

"congrats," Nate says, hugging Ava, as the blonde hug him back.

"You're having a baby," Astra says, with a smile, walking towards Sara.

"My best friends are having a baby this amazing!" Behrad says, Mick grabs a beer.

"Well since you can't drink," Mick says, turning to Ava, as the blonde shakes her head.

"I can't either," Ava says, Zari's brows knit.

"why?" Zari asks, Nate nods, with a smile.

"Oh you two made that promise," Nate says, as Charlie raised a brow.

"If one can't drink the other can't either," Nate says, as Charlie scoffs.

"Oh that's some bull-," Charlie starts, before feeling someone hit her arm, she turns, Mona.

"shhh," Mona says, Charlie frowns.

"don't say that in front of the baby," Gary says, Charlie roll her eyes.

"The baby is not even here," Charlie says, pointing at Sara's stomach.

"but it can still hear you," Mona says, Ava chuckles, before seeing her mother and Sara's father.

"You're having my first grandbaby," Grace says, with a smile, looking at Sara.

"I can't imagine anyone better for you daughter to have a child with," Lance says, Grace smiles at her daughter.

"Your dad would be proud," Grace says, as Ava smiles.

_Two months ago, Ava went to her father's grave, Ava sighs before placing the flower's down. "Hey Dad," Ava says, she clears her throat._

_"Uh...I'm having a kid," Ava says, with a sadly smile._

_"I wish you could be here," Ava says, before staring at his grave._

_"I'm not going to be the same parent you were I'm not to treat one of my children differently even if one of them is not mine or Sara's," Ava says, firmly._

_"You were amazing father but also a coward," Ava says, shaking her head._

_"It took me a long time to see it but I did you weren't the man I imaged," Ava says, as she sighs._

_"I'm going to be a better parent then you," Ava says._

_"I'm going to love my children equally," she says, firmly._

_"no matter what,"_

The group celebrated, the Queen's having a baby, as Behrad ran down the stairs, to the basement. "Hey Jonas," Behrad says, with a smile, Jonas sighs.

"what is Behrad?" Jonas asks, Behrad was literally jumping up and down.

"The Queen's are having a baby ain't that beautiful," Behrad says, Jonas actually smiled.

"yes. it. is." Jonas says, Behrad raised a brow but didn't mind it.

Years passed, Ava and Sara had their son, Ethan Michael Lance Grace-Hunter, Laurel wanted to name her first son, Ethan, she was mad that Sara also liked the name. Ethan was now five years old, with his cousins, Leo James Palmer, Esi Erice Jiwe-Tomaz, Adrianna Tala Heywood, and Nathaniel Nick Heywood Jr., Adam Ryan Green-Constantine, Olivia Angel Logue-Jiwe.

It was noon when Ethan run down to the basement, Adrianna dared him, he never says no to a dare, his mothers didn't go down, he never knew why. "Hello Child," A voice says, causing Ethan to turn around, it was a man.

"Who are you?" Ethan asks as the man smile, the smile was kind of scary.

"Well I'm your uncle," the man says, Ethan raised a brow.

"Jonas Hunter," Jonas says, as Ethan nods.

"How come you do here?" Ethan asks as Jonas sighs.

"Your mothers don't like me so they locked me in here," Jonas says, Ethan shakes his head.

"That's rude," Ethan says, as Jonas nods.

"mhm," Jonas hums.

"Sorry for my mother's rudeness how I can help?" Ethan asks, as Jonas smirks.

"Glad you asked," Jonas says,

Ava hasn't seen Ethan since the morning, she asked his cousins, they said the same, "Adrianna, Adam," Ava says, getting the kid's attention.

"Auntie Ava," They says, hugging Ava, as the blonde smiles, before tilting her head.

"hey do you know where is Ethan?" Ava asks, as Adrianna looked down, Ava sighs.

"Adrianna," Ava says, Adrianna looks at her auntie.

"You're not in trouble just tell me the way he is," Ava says, calmly.

"In the basement," Adrianna says, as Ava's eyes widened,

"Mama!" A voice yells, Ethan.

_Jonas please don't..._


	8. I love you, brother...I hate you, sister {Epilogue}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has her blood, but not her heart, he lost that when he manipulated her son.

"Ethan!" Ava says, running down the stairs.

"Mama!" Ethan yells, Ava looked towards him, to him, to find him in a cell, but not Jonas.

"fuck," Ava mumbles.

Ava takes Ethan to Sara, before leaving the room. "Is mama mad at me?" Ethan asks as Sara shakes her head.

"No honey she's just worried," Sara says, firmly, as Ethan frowns.

"About?" He asks, Sara sighs.

"Jonas...he's a very bad man," Sara says, Ethan tilts his head.

" and he hurt me and your mama she just doesn't want him to do it again," Sara explains, Ethan nods, as Ava walks into the room.

"Mama!" Ethan says, running towards Ava hugging her leg.

"what's up, bud?" Ava asks as Ethan looked up at Ava.

"are you mad at me?" Ethan says as Ava looked at Sara, before looking at her son.

"No I'm just worried about finding Jonas," Ava says, as Sara smiles.

"See I told you now go get dress your cousins are going to be here in a few," Sara says, as Ethan nods, and leaves the room.

Ava sighs, sitting on their bed, washing her hands over her face. "My love," Sara says, sitting beside her, causing Ava to turn to her.

"are you okay?" Sara asks as Ava shakes her head.

"Sara this has been going on for far too long," Ava says, as Sara raised a brow.

"what do you mean?" Sara asks, just wanting to hear her say it.

"we need to end Jonas," Ava says, as Sara sighs.

"when you capture him bring him here he will be executed that's our first step to all of this..." Sara says as Ava nods,

_"We're doing this the right way,"_

It has been a couple of days since Jonas left, Ava sighs, sitting in the dining room, with Behrad, Nate, Ray, and Charlie "how did he even know Sara had Ethan," Nate asks, as Behrad looked down.

"Behrad speak," Ava says, as Behrad rubs the back of his neck.

"Remember how I told you I rubbed your wedding in his face," Behrad says, as Ava nods.

"mhm," Ava hums.

"I did the same thing with her pregnancy," Behrad says, as Ava sighs.

"Behrad," Ava says, Behrad held up his hands in defense. 

"I look I was so happy for you guys and the people I wanted to tell already knew," Behrad says, as Ava pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I was too, bud," Nate says, patting him on the shoulder.

"But we told Rick and Dick not a sociopath," Charlie says, Behrad glares at Charlie, who rolled her eyes, as the group heard two knocks on the door, Ava walks towards the door.

"speaking of the twins," Ava says, opening the door, as the group stood behind her.

"Dick? Rick? what are you doing here?" Ava asks, Rick shakes his head.

"We saw Jonas in Moon Ville," Rick says, Ava's faces fall.

"are you sure?" Ava asks, as the twins nod,

Ava looks at her family, before looking at the twins. Ava looks at Dick, knowing he's the less skilled fighter. "Dick tell our wives that were leaving and we found Jonas," Ava says, as Dick walked into the palace.

"come on," Ava says, as the group nods.

"Ray," Ava says, Ray grabs Ava's sword handing it, to her.

" where was he?" Behrad asks when they got outside.

" he was at Xane's shop," Rick says, Ray raised a brow.

"smith shop," Ava says, Nate shakes his head.

"Xane wouldn't give him a sword," Nate says, as Ava nods.

"We need to go now," Ava says, as Ray grabbed her arm.

"It's a three-day ride," Ray says, as Ava nods.

"I know but it wouldn't take him three days to kill Xane," Ava says, as Ray nods.

After three days, the royalty, finally made it to Moon Ville, Ava arches her brow, the place was quiet, "what happened?" Ava asks as Rick shook his head.

"Your brother," Rick says, firmly.

"You know where he might be?" Charlie asks as Rick nods.

"The Bar," Rick says, he points towards the bar, as Ava nods.

"Check on Xane and his wife me, Behrad, and Rick will be to the bar," Ava says, Nate pats her shoulder, as he walked past her.

"Be safe," Nate says, Ava nods, before walking towards the bar.

Behrad slowly opens the door. "He turned this place into a living hell," Ava says, as Rick nods, the pair heard foot steps.

"Rick," Jonas says, from around the corner, Ava's eyes widened, as she pushed her and Behrad against, Behrad opens his mouth to speak, but Ava puts her hand over his mouth before he could, he sighs into her palm.

"You're back," Jonas says, as Rick nods, they chatted before Rick decided to bring up something.

"Question," Rick says, as Jonas arched a brow.

"What do you think of Ethan?" Rick says, as the royal's brows knit.

"I wish that kid was dead," Jonas says, as the pair's eyes widened.

"what?" they say, as Behrad moved Ava's hand away from his mouth, so he could speak, Jonas noticed the two.

"Ava and Behrad," Jonas says, with a smirk, as Behrad sighs.

"God I wish I didn't talk too much," Behrad says, the sibling's nod.

"Same here," The Hunter's says, Behrad was taken back a little.

"What did you say about my kid?" Ava asks as Jonas shrugged his shoulders.

"a lot of things do you want me to repeat it?" Jonas asks,

_"when you capture him bring him here he will be executed..."  
_

She remembers Sara telling her, she shakes her head, before smirking "I dare you," Ava says, Jonas chuckles.

"As I loved to say what to take this outside," Jonas asks, as Behrad eyes widened.

"Ava," Behrad warns, Ava ignores him.

"I would love to," Ava says, walking out the door, with Jonas following behind.

"Like the old days," Behrad says, with a sigh, following them, with Rick behind him.

Sara sighs, when Dick told her the group left for Moon Ville, Sara shake her head, hoping Ava wouldn't do anything stupid. To be honest, she would've done something stupid, she doesn't understand what Ava would've done if he had hurt Ethan. "They all went," Sara says, as Dick nods.

"Uh thank you," Sara says, as Dick tilt his head.

"Do you know where the bar is?" Dick asks, as Sara chuckles.

"Mick is in the library ask him," Sara says, as the man nod.

"where is-," 

"down the hall," Sara says, the man nods, and leaves the room.

Sara sighs, before sitting down, on the bed, she heard two soft knocks, on the door, "come in," Sara says, as the door opened, to show a small boy, Ethan.

"mommy," Ethan says, as Sara raised a brow.

"Hey E," Sara says, before looking out the wall.

"it's midnight what are you doing up?" Sara asks as Ethan climbed into her bed.

"I had a bad dream," Ethan says, before looking around the room.

"Where's mama?" Ethan asks, as Sara sighs.

" she had a business trip," Sara says, Ethan looked down, not believing her.

"so what was the dream about?" Sara asks as Ethan rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

"You don't have to talk about it we can just cuddle and go back to sleep," Sara says, he smiles, at that, before shaking his head.

"I want to tell you," Ethan says, Sara smiles, and nods.

"Okay when you're ready?" Sara says, Ethan takes a deep breath, before towards his mother.

"When mama got to the basement in the dream Jonas was still there...a-and when Jonas tried to hit me mama got in the way," Ethan says, shaking his head.

" and he hit her and they fought...h-he got her on the ground before she w-was stabbed she told me to," Ethan says, Sara noticed his breathing was uneven.

"Breath," Sara says, Ethan looked at his mother.

"slowly," Sara says, as Ethan nods, and took slow breathes.

"continue," Sara says.

"to run and I did but he chased me and I ran to you and mama room and you were in there," Ethan says, Sara knew where this was going.

"He killed you too, mommy!" Ethan shouts as tears rolled down his cheek.

"But I'm alive E, I'm right here," Sara says, as Ethan shook his head.

"But what about Mama?" Ethan asks, Sara sighs.

"I know she's was looking for Jonas all week and she found him," Ethan says, Sara didn't respond.

"right?" Ethan asks as Sara looked down, thinking about her answer.

"Please didn't lie to me," Ethan begs, Sara nods.

" she did find him," Sara says, Ethan raised a brow.

"Is- is mama gonna," Sara knew what he was going to ask. _kill him_

"No," Sara says, firmly, but it's not how she felt.

_She hopes not,_

"She going to bring him back here okay," Sara says, as Ethan nods.

"I will see him again," Ethan asks, as Sara shook her head.

"No," Sara says, as Ethan nods before he smiles.

"Can we cuddle now?" He asks, as Sara smiles.

"of course," Sara says, as her son cuddled into her side, she felt Ethan relax into her side, she closes her eyes, as Ethan fell asleep. she hopes Ava does the right there...

Ava hits her sword against his, she knew all Jonas weakness, Ava kicked Jonas' right leg, causing him to fall, Ava hits his sword out of his hand, as Jonas smirks, moving backward. "This reminds me of my wedding day," Jonas says, as Ava chuckles.

"You just didn't actually get married," Ava says, as Jonas looked down, before fake pouting, looking at his sister.

"Do you still love me after everything?" Jonas asks, Ava's brows knit.

_"Because I still love you Jonas!"  
_

_"But all this I wanted to hate you but I can't,"  
_

_"I can't look at you either,"  
_

Ava stares at Jonas, before shaking her head. "You said you hate me remember?" Ava says, tilting her head.

_"Oh I really do hate you,"  
_

"And you know _hate_ is a strong word," Ava says, as Jonas stared at his sister, her voice was just cold.

"You can try to kill me or actually kill me," Ava says, before lifting his chin with her sword.

"But you just don't talk about my family," Ava says, coldly.

"specially my child,"

"Ava don't," A voice says, Ava didn't have to turn around to know it's Nate.

"You made a promise," Nate says, Ava stares at Jonas.

"to your wife," Nate says,

_"We're doing this the right way,"_

"You're doing this the right way," Nate says, as Ava nods, moving away, from Jonas could even move, Rick and Ray picked up and pinned him to the wall.

"Calm down," Rick says, as Ava smirks, at her brother.

"I win," Ava says, as Jonas shook his head.

"You never lose," Jonas says, as Ava nods.

_"and you never won," Ava says,_

After a three-day ride, with Jonas yelling, Charlie became more annoyed, Charlie shakes her head. "Can we just kill him?" Charlie asks, done with all Jonas' yelling.

"I would love to but like they said I made a promise," Ava says, as Charlie smirks.

"You did I didn't," Charlie says, as Ava smiles, causing Ray to shake his head.

"neither of you are killing Jonas," Ray says, as Charlie groans,

"why?" Charlie asks as the carriage stopped.

"we're here," Rick says, as Behrad smile.

"Because of that," Behrad says, getting out of the carriage.

"Can at least knock him out," Charlie asks, Ray and Ava looked at each other before nodding, Charlie smiles, as she got out of the carriage, and walked to the back of the carriage, opening Jonas' cell, she pulls Jonas out of the cell.

"I'm gonna get out again and," Jonas starts, before he could finish, Charlie punches him, causing him to fall on the ground.

"You never getting _out_ again," Charlie says, with a smile.

"Take him to his cell tomorrow morning he will be executed," Ava says, as the group nod, and Nate dragged Jonas into the palace, Ava shakes her head, starting to walk, before feeling someone grab her wrist, she turns around, Ray.

"Go talk to your wife," Ray says, as Ava nods.

Ava walks towards the room, she slowly opens the door, it sees her wife and son, in the bed, she tilts her head, noticing Ethan moving around, trying to go back to sleep, Ava smiles, slowly moving to Ethan's side of the bed. "did this become usual?" Ava asks, Ethan turns to her.

"mama?" Ethan asks, in a whisper, before his eyes widened in amusement.

"Mama!" he says, wrapping his arms around her, Ava chuckles.

"Hey bud," Ava says, hugging her son.

"shh don't mommy okay?" Ava says, picking up Ethan, and taking him out of the bed, as he nods.

Ava slowly opens the door. "How about since I believe Mona is still out with Konane?" Ava asks, as Ethan nods, as the two walked out of the room, Ava quietly closed the door.

"So we're making you and mommy breakfast," Ava says, as Ethan smiles, before frowning.

"just me and mommy?" Ethan asks, Ava's brows knit.

"Auntie Nora and the others stayed here for the week," Ethan says, as Ava nods.

"Oh?" Ava says, before smiling.

"How about we get all kids so they can help us make breakfast," Ava says, as Ethan smiles.

Sara was woken up, by kisses on her neck, Sara smiles, before opening her eyes, to be met with a beautiful blonde, her best friend, her wife. Ava smiles, "Good morning love," Ava says, as Sara stares into the greyish-blue eyes.

"You're back?" Sara says, as Ava nods, before kissing her wife.

"mhm," Ava hums.

"where is Ethan?" Sara asks, noticing their son wasn't in bed.

"In the dining room with the others," Ava says, as Sara's brows knit.

"we made you breakfast," Ava says, before kissing her wife, again, Sara breaks the kiss, tilting her head.

"so Jonas?" Sara asks, Ava sighs.

"In a cell locked away tomorrow all of this will be over," Ava says, as Sara nods, Ava gets off, of her wife, so she could get up, Sara rubs her eyes, before moving to the side of her bed, and standing up.

"what's our final step?" Ava asks, Sara smiles.

_"Final step is to let go,"_

It's been months since Jonas' execution, Ava finally felt free from his evil, safe, happy that her family is safe from him. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss the old Jonas, her sweet, could never hurt a butterfly little brother, who was by her side through everything. But everything changes when you find love, it makes you go blind, forgets everything in front of you. 

The only way you can stop it, it just to let the heart do its work, not your mind. He was in love with Sara, but he couldn't have her. She was the only thing he wanted. But Ava already had her heart. But it's time to forget about the past, and let go, and move on, she got a family of her own. And it's time for her to rule her kingdom, to be the Queen knew her parents knew she could be. To be their Queen, to be...

_Our Queen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! A happy ever after! Thank you for the support on this story, I currently working on some chapters of the other books I haven't finished on my page, but I'm also working on some one-shots!


End file.
